Heart's stories
by Ayana-san
Summary: Plusieurs histoires de coeurs à propos des personnages de Kingdom Hearts, yaoi & hétéro. Fictions écrites : VanVen - 2 ; Zemyx - 1 ; AkuRoku - 1 ; AquaTerra - 1 ; SoRiku - 1.
1. OneShot Un l VanVen

Heyy ! :)

Ce recueil contient plusieurs one-shots que j'ai écrit, sur Kingdom Hearts. Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient (même si je n'aurais pas refusé Vanitas, Roxas, Ventus ou Sora), ils sont tous la création de Square Enix.

Première fiction publiée sur le site, yeaaah. C'est un VanVen (Vanitas/Ventus), donc un **yaoi **(plus précisément un shonen-ai). Ceux qui n'aiment pas, eh ben ne lisez pas.

Sinon, bonne lecture !

* * *

_**One-Shot Un (VanVen) ; «Heart's desires are stronger than orders».**_

Sortant dans la rue en poussant un soupir d'exaspération, Vanitas rajusta la bretelle de son sac à bandoulière et enfonça son pied dans la neige jusqu'au mollet. Les flocons passaient entre sa tignasse ébouriffée d'un noir charbon pour s'infiltrer au plus profond de son crâne, le froid mordait sa peau parfaitement rosée, le nuage blanc rendait inutile la vue perçante du garçon. Et surtout, l'hiver causait des dégâts sur son moral : il était désespéré par tant de monotonie.

Rageusement, Vanitas fit quelques pas dans la direction qu'il avait cru être la bonne. Le nom des rues apparaissait et disparaissait au gré de la neige qui tombait, et il était dur pour les yeux extraordinairement dorés du garçon de saisir les mots écrits dessus.

- Heart's Street... Eh merde.

Il maudit le mauvais temps pour la énième fois, fit volte-face quand il sut que la direction empruntée ne menait pas chez lui, puis avança, ruminant des pensées vulgaires. «_Saloperie, putain de merde de temps à la con_», pour ne rien citer. Bref.

Au bout de dix minutes de bataille contre la neige qui semblait durer interminablement, Vanitas écarquilla les yeux quand il vit sa maison. Un sourire étira les lèvres d'habitude peu explicites du garçon.

Ah, il avait enfin retrouvé sa baraque. Pas trop tôt.

Fouillant dans son sac tout en cherchant à le protéger de la neige, il mit une bonne minute à trouver ses clés, agrémentées d'un porte-clés en forme de cœur tout à fait hideux. Lorsque le jeune homme frigorifié se rappela de l'existence de ce machin inutile et moche, il grimaça malgré la raideur de son visage, maudissant les cadeaux parfois idiots de son frère.

«_Merci Sora. La seule chose qu'il me manquait, c'était un bibelot qui encombre me clés et mon sac, juste pour que je pense à toi. Imbécile, j'ai pas besoin de ça pour songer à toi._»

Il enfonça ses clés dans la serrure prévue à cet effet. Il y eut un déclic, pour la porte s'ouvrit sur un chaleureux foyer.

- Je suis rentré.

- VANITAS ! C'est toi !

Une forme improbable lui sauta au cou : Kairi, la petite amie de Sora. Un parfait exemple de pot de colle. Cheveux violets, yeux bleus, habits sans goût, caractère inintéressant.

- Tu m'étouffes, supplia-t-il, priant pour qu'elle le lâche.

Ce qu'elle ne fit pas.

- Ça fait longtemps que l'on ne s'est pas vus ! Comment tu vas ?

«_Normal qu'on se soit rarement vus, mon frère a l'intention de te larguer et en beauté, ma pauvre fille._»

- Je vais bien... Enfin, j'allais parfaitement bien jusqu'à ce que tu viennes me pourrir mon air, là.

- Ne sois pas désagréable, bouda-t-elle.

- Je suis juste sincère. Et puis qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- 'Passais voir Sora. T'es vraiment con quand tu t'y mets.

- Moi, je me demande pourquoi Sora sort encore avec une fille comme toi.

Sur ces mots, Vanitas contourna une Kairi offusquée pour rentrer dans sa chambre en claquant la porte.

Sa chambre. Son monde, son univers. Un des seuls endroits au monde où ses lèvres et son cerveau connaissaient le sens de «ne pas proférer des insultes et des railleries à tout bout de champ».

Vanitas s'étira comme un chat, faisant glisser un peu son tee-shirt et dévoilant un ventre bronzé qui aurait fait une grande envie aux filles, mais étant donné l'attitude du garçon, elles ne s'approchaient en général pas de lui. Sauf Kairi, qui était un cas. Cette dernière était d'ailleurs la seule fille au courant de la bisexualité de Vanitas. Qui, quand il s'était repris à regarder avec envie les fesses d'un de ses amis, savait qu'il était plutôt homosexuel. Il se fichait assez de ce que pensaient les autres de lui... sauf ses proies potentielles, qui étaient des garçons attirants. Et, dans son entourage proche, elles étaient très peu nombreuses.

Premièrement : son frère. Ça n'était peut-être pas très modeste, mais il trouvait son jumeau très beau. Brun, les cheveux en bataille, corps fin mais musclé, yeux bleus, sourire franc et facile, peau rosée, sympathique bien qu'un peu rêveur et idiot. Mais Vanitas n'osait même pas imaginer l'embr... STOP. C'était son frère. Impossible, point barre. Comme s'il allait embrasser une pâle copie de lui-même (mode cynique réactivé). Ou un miroir.

Ensuite : son meilleur ami. Riku. Beau garçon aux longs cheveux argentés, aux yeux turquoises, aux... fesses sublimes, il fallait l'avouer, grand, élégant. Très attirant. Mais Vanitas ne se voyait pas sortir avec lui : amitié oblige. Il lui serait totalement impossible de se mettre à le draguer... rien que cette pensée lui semblait bizarre et déplacée. Surtout que Riku était amoureux de son jumeau. Celui-ci refusait de l'avouer, mais son air gêné et ses joues rouges le trahissaient. Donc Riku = hors de question, car ça l'amusait trop de le taquiner au sujet de son frère. L'argenté était son jouet favori.

Puis, les derniers mais les plus intéressants : Roxas et Ventus. Deux jumeaux ; les cheveux blonds, coiffés de la même manière, c'est-à-dire comme si un vent venant de la gauche soufflait et emportait les mèches vers le haut ; yeux bleus d'une profondeur sans pareille ; style vestimentaire différent mais attirants tous les deux (Roxas en rockeur, pantalons collants, tee-shirts sombres, attirail de métal, Van's ; Ventus en skateur, pantacourts bariolés, grosses baskets, toujours un skate à la main, tee-shirts simples).

Sora, Vanitas, Roxas et Ventus se connaissaient depuis très longtemps. Ils avaient toujours été amis, surtout à cause de la bizarrerie que cela inspirait : deux paires de jumeaux qui traînaient ensemble ! Constamment en concurrence tous les quatre, ils avaient conservé une bonne amitié même lors de leur passage au lycée.

Vanitas sortit de ses pensées, déposa son sac en bandoulière, enleva son manteau. Puis le brun se jeta sur sa chaise roulante, qu'il fit glisser jusque devant son bureau où se trouvait un objet sacré par tous les jeunes : l'ordinateur.

Après l'avoir allumé, il attendit quelques secondes qu'Internet se connecte, puis il navigua sur le Web, faisant des choses plus ou moins intéressantes, jusqu'à ce qu'il reçoive un message sur son portable.

Son abruti de frère.

«_Enflure, t'es même pas venu me dire bonjour. En plus, à cause de toi, Kairi est venue pleurnicher : je te retiens._»

Vanitas relut le SMS, puis il prit son inspiration et hurla :

- T'es vraiment un gros flemmard, doublé d'un geek. T'aurais pas pu venir me parler en vrai ?

Sora possédait la chambre d'à côté. Et ils discutaient (ou plutôt s'engueulaient) souvent de cette façon : en se hurlant des insultes.

- Ta gueule ! Lui répondit une voix semblable à la sienne, étouffée par le mur mais audible.

- Viens là.

- Pas question que je bouge pour toi.

- De même pour moi.

- Rah, tu me saoules !

La voix s'était rapprochée, et juste après ces paroles, la porte s'ouvrit sur Sora, une lueur de rage dans les yeux.

- Connard !

- Eh oh, tu te manifestes avant d'entrer dans ma chambre, cria Vanitas en se levant d'un bond.

- Tu ne le fais pas, je ne vois pas pourquoi je le ferais.

Vanitas se jeta sur son frère, le faisant basculer sur son propre lit, le torturant d'une manière totalement déloyale mais très utilisée.

Les chatouilles.

- Hahahahaha... A-arrête ! Pi-iiitiééé, riait Sora, se tortillant dans tous les sens pour échapper à son jumeau.

- Pas avant que tu ne me dises tout ce qu'il s'est passé avec Kairi, lança le tortionnaire.

- O-ok, mais s-s-s-stop !

A contrecœur (car il aimait prouver sa profonde supériorité à son frère), il stoppa la torture et s'assit sur le lit. L'autre l'imita, bien que se tenant les côtes en faisant la grimace.

- C'est pas juste, grommela-t-il. Pourquoi moi je crains, et pas toi ?

- Le brouillon avant la perfection, _grand frère_.

- Je suis né quelques minutes avant toi, c'est tout.

- C'est ce que je disais. Donc, avec Kairi, qui maintenant est ton ex je suppose ?

- Tu connais les filles... Elle l'a mal pris, et est partie en courant dehors en criant qu'elle trouverait la personne qui l'a remplacée dans mon cœur, ou un truc du genre, j'ai pas vraiment fait attention.

Vanitas fronça les sourcils. Son frère aimait-il quelqu'un d'autre ? Aïe aïe aïe, il fallait qu'il sache, sinon ça serait cruel pour son meilleur ami...

- Et... qui l'a remplacée ?

- Oh, tu sais, bredouilla Sora, j'ai dit ça pour ne pas trop la faire souffrir en lui avouant qu'elle ne m'attirait plus du tout.

- Pourtant, d'un point de vue physique, elle est tout à fait ton genre.

- Pas le tien ?

- Pas du tout. Tu sais que ton cher frère est un 'horrible homosexuel', en ce moment-même.

Sora parut gêné.

- Ne prends pas tout ce que dit Harold au sérieux.

- Peut-être, mais cet homme qui veut qu'on le considère comme un père ne l'est pas, justement. Ces paroles ne m'atteignent pas le moins du monde.

- Tu sais que je n'ai rien contre les homosexuels.

- D'ailleurs, je me demandais... Est-ce que tu es bi ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je suis un peu perdu sur ce plan-là. Mais des fois, je me surprends à désirer un homme... C'est d'ailleurs la vraie raison pour laquelle j'ai quitté Kairi.

Vanitas fut un peu étonné. Sora n'était pas vraiment le genre de garçon à sortir ces paroles. Il avait baissé la tête et le ton, rougissant sans aucun doute.

- Je vois.

- Je... Je ne sais pas si je ne suis pas amoureux.

- Ah... Mais... QUOI ? De qui ?

- Ben... Il y a quelqu'un à qui je pense sans cesse. Un garçon.

Vanitas laissa le silence s'installer, laissant le soin à son frère de le briser.

- Je ne peux pas te dire qui c'est, tu te ficherais de moi.

- Bien sûr que non. C'est bien à toi que j'ai dit en premier que je craquais sur Zack, il y a trois ans ?

- Oui. Et je crois avoir été le premier à savoir ce que vous avez fait, aussi.

Vanitas toussa, gêné que Sora ressorte cette histoire.

- Bref.

Après avoir longuement hésité, Sora se livra à son frère.

- Riku est... beau, tu ne trouves pas ?

Sans qu'il ne put l'empêcher, un sourire traversa le visage de Vanitas, qui eut une soudaine crise de fou rire. Sora, vexé, se leva et commença à partir, se faisant arrêter par un jumeau totalement hilare.

- Tu te fous de moi ! Ragea Sora, les larmes aux yeux.

- Pas du tout... Je me fous de vous !

- De nous ?

- Ouaip'. Quand est-ce que tu t'en es rendu compte ?

- Il y a... une ou deux semaines... Où est-ce que tu veux en venir ?

- Eh ben lui, il t'aime depuis un an et demi !

Laissant son frère en plan, choqué par la nouvelle, Vanitas fonça à la cuisine, saisit son portable, envoya trois SMS, puis s'appuya sur l'évier en hurlant de rire. Qu'ils étaient cons !

...

Comme on pouvait s'en douter, cinq jours après cette altercation, Sora et Riku se retrouvèrent sur le pont à deux pas de chez Vanitas.

Et Sora revint, deux heures après, le sourire aux lèvres, le rouge aux joues et la tête dans les nuages.

- Alors alors alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Le pressa son frère.

- Comment expliquer...

- Il s'est avancé vers toi, les joues écarlates, t'a pris la main avec une grande douceur, t'a murmuré qu'il t'aimait, et toi, n'y tenant plus, tu lui as sauté dessus. Vous vous êtes roulés des gros palots, et vous vous êtes pelotés jusqu'à ce que vous vous quittiez. J'ai faux quelque part ?

Sora arrêta un instant de rêvasser pour couvrir son frère d'un regard meurtrier.

- Avoue, tu nous as espionnés.

- Pas du tout. C'est d'une mièvrerie alarmante et tellement désolante que cela en devient évident.

- Je t'emmerde. Parce que je sors avec mon idéal.

- Qui, accessoirement, est mon meilleur ami.

- Ha. Tu devrais retrouver quelqu'un, ça te ferait du bien.

Vanitas soupira, pensant aux deux jumeaux Ventus et Roxas.

- Exactement. J'ai ma petite idée.

- Qui ?

- Les deux autres jumeaux, Ventus et Roxas.

Sora emmena son jumeau dans sa chambre, le fit asseoir et l'observa avec un éclat dans le regard qui ne présageait que des surprises.

- Sora... ?

- Je sais comment faire. Lequel t'intéresse le plus ?

- Eh bien, personnellement, je préfère le style vestimentaire de Ventus, réfléchissait Vanitas tout haut. Mais en terme de caractère, Roxas est beaucoup plus ouvert que Ventus. Oui, Roxas.

- Parfait. Je te rappelle que Ventus est dans ma classe. Et j'ai son numéro. Je peux donc lui proposer une sortie, entre jumeaux. Ça te va ?

- Peut-on rêver d'un frère plus parfait que toi ?

- Non, je ne pense pas.

...

- Ça fait super longtemps qu'on s'est pas vus entre frères, s'exclama un beau blond.

- Ouais, je suis entièrement d'accord, renchérit une copie conforme de celui qui venait de parler. Heureux de nous voir réunis à nouveau.

Sora, Vanitas, Ventus et Roxas étaient à l'entrée d'un cinéma. Ventus ne se différenciait de son frère que par les habits qu'ils portaient ; tandis que Sora et Vanitas n'avaient pas la même couleur de cheveux ni d'yeux.

- J'ai eu une bonne idée, n'est-ce pas ? Insista Sora en regardant Vanitas, qui trouva l'affiche en face de lui passionnante.

- Oui, dit nonchalamment ce dernier. Bon, on va voir quoi ?

Sora eut un sourire.

- Ça vous dit 'Dead Street : l'avenue morbide' ?

- Euh... J'ai pas trop envie, moi, répliqua Ventus, réprimant un frisson.

- Haha, mon frère est un trouillard, lança Roxas. On y va.

Malgré Ventus qui ralentissait considérablement le groupe et que le rockeur était obligé de traîner, ils arrivèrent à temps pour leur séance.

Dans l'ordre de positions, cela donnait : Sora, Roxas, Vanitas, Ventus. Notre ami cynique était aux anges : il se trouvait placé entre deux jumeaux sexys. Que demande le peuple ?

- J'aurais aimé du pop-corn.

A part du pop-corn, évidemment.

Le film débuta. Vanitas avait fixé son regard sur l'écran, mais ne le regardait pas. Non, il regardait Roxas, qui était littéralement absorbé par le film, et Ventus, qui faisait des efforts pour supporter le début déjà sanglant mais qui tremblait comme une feuille. Il ne put s'empêcher de penser que ce dernier était trop mignon, mais songea aussi vite que sa 'proie' était Roxas, et non Ventus.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAH ! Hurla la fille à l'écran, qui disparut, broyée par on-ne-sait-quel engin de torture.

- Gnnh, gémit Ventus en se cachant dans ses doigts.

Vanitas tourna avec surprise la tête vers le blond apeuré. Rêvait-il ou le petit avait gémi ? De façon excitante, en plus ! Hum, ils étaient devant un film d'horreur, pas un quelconque film pornographique. Ce qui ne signifiait qu'une seule chose : Ventus était véritablement mort de peur et il n'avait pas fait exprès de pousser ce cri alléchant.

Le brun cynique jeta un coup d'œil vers Roxas : captivé par l'écran, il avait entrouvert la bouche et faisait abstraction de tout ce qui se trouvait autour de lui. Immédiatement, Vanitas fixa le film, et son attention fut à nouveau attiré par Ventus, qui serrait l'accoudoir du fauteuil avec tellement de force que ses phalanges étaient blanches.

'Fallait qu'il se calme, il devait sûrement frôler la crise cardiaque.

Et, soudain, Ventus se leva, s'attirant les foudres des personnes assises derrière lui, puis emprunta le chemin de la sortie en trébuchant, suivi de Vanitas qui avait agi sur une impulsion.

- Eh, Ventus, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Ils étaient arrivés devant les toilettes, et le blond fit volte-face.

- Ce qu'il se passe ? Je suis mort de peur, voilà tout ! Tout ce sang...

Et le brun vit à quel point c'était vrai dans ses prunelles : élargies, brillantes et totalement apeurées. Il eut un sourire, s'approcha de son ami et posa sa main sur son épaule.

- T'inquiète pas, on est là. Ou, en tout cas, je suis là.

- Merci, t'es sympa.

- Tu ne le savais pas ? Plaisanta-t-il.

Le blond eut un sourire qui chavira le cœur de Vanitas, puis il commença à s'éloigner vers les toilettes.

- Tu vas où ?

- Aux toilettes. Tu veux m'accompagner ou quoi ?

Le brun n'aurait pas dit non, mais...

- C'est pas ça. Mais je savais pas que tu utilisais les toilettes pour filles.

...

Après une crise de fou rire qui les avaient rapprochés, Ventus et Vanitas revinrent dans le cinéma. Le film était déjà bien entamé, et les deux autres garçons ne s'étaient même pas aperçus de la disparition des amis.

- Nnh, je me sens déjà mal, gémit Ventus.

Cette remarque, précédée du petit bruit sexy, fit frémir le brun. Qui ne se démonta pas et se pencha vers son vis-à-vis.

- T'inquiètes pas. Si tu as vraiment peur, fais-le moi savoir.

- O-OK.

Quelques secondes plus tard, le cynique sentit le blond se crisper de nouveau lorsqu'un homme à l'écran se fit écarteler par un zombie totalement décomposé. Voyant sa main posée sur l'accoudoir, il ne résista pas à l'envie de glisser la sienne dedans, et d'observer du coin de l'œil la réaction de l'autre. Ventus écarquilla les yeux, puis se mit à rougir violemment. Mais pourtant, il ne se dégagea pas, a contraire ; il serra la main de Vanitas très fort.

Celui-ci commençait à réviser son jugement : Ventus l'attirait bien plus que Roxas. Et même bien plus que Zack l'avait jadis attiré. Ventus était intriguant, mignon, souriant... Si, à ce moment-là, on avait demandé à Vanitas de trouver deux mille adjectifs positifs sur son vis-à-vis, il l'aurait fait.

Est-il possible d'aimer à cette vitesse ?

Vanitas n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir. Son cœur fit un triple salto arrière lorsque Ventus se mit – inconsciemment, sans doute – à effleurer sa jambe avec son pied tremblant. Bon sang, se rendait-il compte qu'il y avait appel au viol ?

Le film n'intéressait même plus le brun qui mobilisait toutes ses forces pour ne pas sauter sur Ventus. Respirant de façon organisée, le brun ferma les yeux, les rouvrit puis se pencha vers Ventus.

- Tu es sûr que ça va ?

L'autre l'observa, puis eut un timide sourire qui fit (une fois de plus) craquer Vanitas.

- Je crois, oui. En partie grâce à toi...

La seconde partie de la phrase aurait été inaudible pour quelqu'un qui n'écoutait pas. Ce qui n'était pas le cas de Vanitas. Alors soit le blond lui faisait des avances, auxquelles le brun aurait volontiers cédé, soit il ne faisait pas exprès de le draguer ce qui donnait encore plus envie à Vanitas de l'embrasser sauvagement.

Étant plutôt du genre direct, notre ami cynique mourrait d'envie de lui demander s'il lui plaisait. Mais il ne le faisait pas, de peur de l'effrayer.

A sa grande surprise, le dialogue ne fut pas comme il l'avait imaginé.

- Dis, Vanitas...

- Mh ?

- C'est vrai, ce qu'on dit sur toi ?

- Euh... Qu'est-ce qu'on dit sur moi ? S'inquiéta le concerné.

- Que tu es bissexuel.

- Avant de te répondre, rappelles-moi d'aller tuer une certaine Kairi quand tu y repenseras.

- D'accord.

«_Jouons le tout pour le tout_».

- Oui, je suis bissexuel.

- Eh ben... Moi aussi, sourit Ventus.

Une théière à plumes qui chantait et qui dansait n'aurait pas pu choquer plus Vanitas. Il arrondit les yeux, et s'aperçut que son cœur cognait fort contre sa poitrine. Est-ce que Ventus s'intéresserait aussi à lui... ?

Son regard plongea dans les magnifiques pupilles de son vis-à-vis, et il frissonna lorsque Ventus entrouvrit la bouche pour lâcher un souffle brûlant sur la peau de son cou. Le blond déposa tendrement ses lèvres sur celui-ci, provoquant instantanément une décharge électrique dans le corps du brun, qui se mordit les lèvres. Ventus, dont la bouche avait une texture exquise et une humidité sensuelle, se mit à mordiller la peau offerte et la lécha parfois. Le cerveau de Vanitas, qui tentait de réfléchir, n'y réussissait bien sûr pas le moins du monde, tandis que son corps obéissait à un instant primaire : il saisit la nuque du blond pour le rapprocher de son cou où il exerçait une si douce torture. Bon Dieu, qu'il se sentait bien... Cela arrivait rarement qu'il aime quelque chose dans ce genre, et cette fois-ci était la meilleure qu'il ait jamais expérimenté.

- … Et tu me plais, lâcha Ventus entre deux baisers sur son cou.

- Je n'aurais... pas deviné, haleta le brun avec un petit gémissement.

L'échange de paroles s'arrêta là : ils continuèrent à se taquiner ainsi, sans s'embrasser, sans doute pour voir qui allait craquer le premier. Et ce fut Vanitas, qui, malgré sa fierté, ne se retint plus ; l'instant où l'une des héroïnes acheva un monstre dans le film fut celui où il donna un baiser passionné au blond qui le faisait tant languir. Retenant tous les deux leurs souffles, ils furent étonnés par la douce sensation que cela procurait. Ils ne se séparèrent qu'au bout de trois minutes, haletants, tremblants, regrettant déjà le soudain éloignement des lèvres de l'autre.

Alors qu'ils allaient recommencer, les lumières s'allumèrent, ce qui les fit sursauter. Sora et Roxas, qui s'étaient bien fendus la poire quand le zombie déchiqueté s'était fait écraser par le 4x4, se stoppèrent quand ils virent la proximité de leurs jumeaux.

- Euh... Vous faites quoi les gars ? Souffla Roxas, choqué.

- Je drague. Tais-toi et apprends.

Cette réponse de la part de Ventus fit rire Vanitas, qui n'eut pas l'occasion de s'en amuser plus car Ventus s'empara avec avidité de ses lèvres. Le brun perdit pied et répondit au blond, qui saisit délicatement sa nuque pour approfondir le baiser. Des décharges électriques les parcouraient, et les gens autour d'eux disparurent. Il ne restait que Vanitas et Ventus.

Lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent, Sora les regardait avec un espèce de respect, l'air de dire «Beau spectacle, les gars», et Roxas était littéralement par terre : il s'était effondré d'étonnement.

- V-Ventus... Tu es gay ?

Celui-ci se tourna vers Vanitas qu'il dévora des yeux.

- Juste pour lui.

* * *

_Ventus (estomaqué) :_ C'est quoi cette réplique de merde à la fin ? C'est fleur bleue à en vomir...

_Ayana :_ Tais-toi, Ven. Je fais ce que je veux, mouahahaha. 8D

_Vanitas (grommelle) :_ Comment j'peux tomber sous le charme d'un abruti pareil ?

_Roxas :_ Le jumeau d'un beau gosse est forcément un beau gosse. Donc c'est normal que tu le trouves attirant.

_Ayana :_ Ça va les chevilles, Roxas ?

_Roxas :_ Tranquille.

_Sora :_ Oh... Je suis avec Riku... Nyah. :3

_Riku :_ J'suis dég'. On me voit même pas dans ta fic. En plus, j'ai l'air d'un gros soumis, fanatique de mon Sora... Alors que ça n'est pas du tout le cas.

_Sora :_ Tais-toi, mon amour.

_Riku :_ ... Bon, d'accord.

_Ayana :_ Bref. Le prochain ne sera peut-être pas un yaoi. Je songeais à un AquaTerra. Ou alors un AkuRoku. On verra bien, selon mon envie. Allez, à la prochaine !

Reviews ? =3


	2. OneShot Deux l Zemyx

Yaaaatta !

Me revoilà, avec un **Zemyx** fraîchement écrit. Bon, ça n'est pas génial, mais j'me suis amusée à l'écrire. Pour passer le temps, quoi :).

**Pairing :** Zemyx principalement ; AkuRoku en fond.

Et moi qui m'était promis de ne pas écrire de yaoi pour mon OS... J'ai échoué.

En tous cas, bonne lecture !

* * *

_**Histoire Deux (Zemyx) ; «Une absence de coeur n'enlève pas les sentiments».**_

- Dis-moi, Demyx...

- Oui, Axel ?

Deux Similis étaient perchés sur un immense bâtiment de plusieurs étages d'un noir d'encre, leurs jambes dans le vide et la tête dans les nuages.

Le premier, grand, avec les cheveux d'un rouge flamboyant et des yeux d'un vert émeraude prononcé, était allongé sur les genoux du second, un blond aux yeux bleu clair. Tous deux vêtus d'un long manteau noir aux grosses fermetures éclairs, ils avaient le regard porté sur le ciel, qui défilait lentement.

- T'as déjà été amoureux ?

- Non, pas plus que toi.

Le roux, surpris, se releva et regarda étrangement Demyx.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ?

- On est des Similis. Techniquement, on ne peut pas aimer.

- Ça, c'est un truc qui va changer.

- Je ne pense pas.

Un silence tomba, mais ne fut pas un de ces silences gênants qui nous met mal à l'aise, non. Un silence confortable, où chacun réfléchissait.

- Personnellement, je suis convaincu que l'on peut être amoureux. C'est un sentiment qui retourne les tripes, qui enserre le cœur, peut le faire exploser mais rend heureux comme il est impossible de l'imaginer pour quelqu'un qui n'est pas amoureux.

- Tu la sors de quel livre, cette réplique ? S'amusa Demyx.

- Je la dis parce que c'est ce que je ressens, crétin.

Demyx retint son souffle.

- Je suis flatté mec, mais je ne pense pas que je sois...

- Pas envers toi, j'suis pas aussi atteint que tu sembles le penser.

- … Mais qui ?

- Je crois que tu es la seule personne dans ce monde qui ne l'ait pas remarqué. Sans te vexer, t'es grave.

- Accouche.

Axel soupira et roula sur le côté.

- T'es nul, gars.

Demyx réfléchit.

- … C'est Roxas ?

- Oh putain. Si même toi tu as réussi à le deviner...

- Et il le sait ?

- Je ne pense pas... Preuve qu'il est encore plus con que toi.

- En effet.

- Je disais ça pour plaisanter, grimaça Axel. Il ne peut pas savoir si personne ne le lui dit... et celui qui fera ça se verra envoyé prématurément au paradis des Similis.

Demyx déglutit.

- Je ne lui dirai pas, ne t'inquiète pas. Mais... Il faut qu'il sache, non ?

- … Gnh.

- Quelle répartie solide.

- Tais-toi. Je suis convaincu que la meilleure solution est de lui dire mais je n'y arrive pas.

- J'peux pas t'aider mec. Faut que t'y arrives tout seul.

- Tss, sympa.

Puis le silence retomba.

- Remarque... si, lança le blond en se redressant.

- Exprime-toi.

- Si tu n'arrives pas à lui dire, j'sais pas, t'as qu'à lui faire comprendre.

Axel mit quelques secondes à réagir. Puis il se releva si vite qu'il faillit dégringoler de l'immeuble, et il ne dut son salut qu'à Demyx qui l'avait retenu à temps.

- J'ai peur d'avoir trop bien saisi ce que tu voulais dire.

- Embrasse-le. Au moins, là, s'il ne comprend pas...

- Impossible. Tu m'en demandes beaucoup trop, j'en suis incapable, bredouilla Axel, prenant une jolie teinte rouge.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, je suis sûr que tu peux le faire, s'exclama Demyx.

Un énorme tintement de cloche retentit, coupant court à la conversation. Les deux amis se relevèrent, s'époussetèrent, s'échangèrent un coup d'œil complice puis se séparèrent. Axel alla retrouver Larxene, sa compagne de mission, et Demyx se mit en quête du sien.

Après avoir passé dix minutes à chercher Xigbar, le blond s'adossa au mur d'un immeuble. Et il se mit à réfléchir à sa discussion avec le flamboyant Simili.

Etait-il réellement possible pour un membre de l'Organisation XIII d'aimer ? Axel lui avait presque fourni la preuve qu'un Simili pouvait aimer... Demyx savait que l'amour ne dépendait pas du sexe. Et si l'on partait du principe qu'il pouvait éprouver des sentiments (déjà !) envers un homme, qui était susceptible de l'intéresser au sein de ses amis ?

Inutile de penser à Roxas et Axel, qui allaient finir ensemble, ça, Demyx en aurait mis sa main au feu.

Ensuite, aucun de ses amis ne lui venait à l'esprit.

- Demyx, ça fait trois plombs que je te cherche.

Un sourire carnassier imprimé sur les lèvres, Xigbar, un Simili balafré de partout, bandeau sur un oeil et oreilles pointues, se tenait à côté de l'endroit où était assis Demyx.

- Moi aussi figure-toi.

- A quoi pensais-tu ? Questionna le balafré en s'accroupissant à côté du blond.

- J'ai eu une discussion avec Axel, et je me demandais si j'étais capable d'aimer. Et également qui était susceptible de m'intéresser parmi mes potes.

- Oh. Et alors ?

- Eh ben... Je ne trouve pas.

- On va faire quelque chose de facile. Je te dis un prénom de quelqu'un de l'Organisation, tu me réponds un mot qui, pour toi, qualifie cette personne.

- Si tu penses que ça peut m'aider...

Xigbar secoua la tête et poursuivit.

- Xemnas ?

- Tortionnaire.

- Larxene ?

- Euh... J'ai le droit à plusieurs mots ?

- Non.

- Mince, je voulais dire guenon écervelée. Tant pis, je me rabats sur mégère.

- Axel ?

- Survolté. Limite chiant.

- Roxas ?

- … Prise de tête ?

- Ça marche pas, y'a trois mots.

- Nnh. Mioche alors.

- Xigbar ? Dit celui-ci en arborant un grand sourire.

- C'est une crevure.

- Tsss. Saix ?

- Glacial. Non, coincé, pardon.

- Lexaeus ?

- Choisis le mot que tu préfères : effrayant, brute, débile.

- Xaldin ?

- … Je hais ses dreads. En plus, il ressemble à rien avec sa barbe.

- Et le mot ?

- Inutile.

- Vexen ?

- Insipide.

- Luxord ?

- Looser.

- T'es trop gentil, toi.

- Je sais, merci. Bon, tu continues ?

- Oui oui, Marluxia ?

- En association avec ses cheveux, je dirais... hideux ?

- Il ne reste plus que Zexion.

Demyx prit sa respiration pour répondre de bien cassant, mais lorsqu'il voulut dire quelque chose, il fut frappé par quelque chose : il ne pensait rien de négatif sur Zexion, puisqu'il ne le connaissait presque pas.

Le blond battit des paupières plusieurs fois, toujours étonné de cette révélation.

- … Je ne sais pas.

- Comment ça, tu ne sais pas ?

- Je-ne-sais-pas, grinça Demyx en serrant les poings. Je ne suis pas proche de lui.

Et, contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, il vit Xigbar éclater de rire.

- Pourquoi tu ris ?

- C'est le seul sur lequel tu ne craches pas, n'est-ce pas ? Parfait. Alors Zexion est, comme qui dirait, ta «dernière chance».

- Ce qui veut dire ?

- Apprends à le connaître pour voir si vous pouvez... _bien vous entendre_.

Tout ça avec un petit sourire entendu, provoquant une légère gêne chez Demyx qui détourna le regard.

- Toujours aussi pervers !

D'une impulsion, le blond se releva.

- Viens, on fait la mission qu'on nous a attribuée. Et peut-être qu'après j'essayerais de parler avec Zexion, ajouta-t-il lorsqu'il aperçut le regard narquois de son vis-à-vis.

- Bien, mon petit.

...

Demyx sortit de l'infirmerie de l'Organisation XIII.

Eh oui, le boulet aux cheveux blonds s'était blessé pendant sa mission. Un Sans-Cœur lui avait arraché une bonne partie de la peau de son ventre, et Xigbar l'avait sauvé in extremis.

- «Repose-toi», gnagnagna, grommelait-il. Stop ! Je me sens bien !

Il avait hurlé cette dernière phrase, et une douleur vint lui vriller le crâne violemment.

- Aïe. Bon, OK, je ne suis pas au mieux de ma forme.

Notre blond préféré laissa ses pas l'emporter on-ne-sait-où. Et à ce moment précis, le «on-ne-sait-où» désignait la bibliothèque. Il pénétra à l'intérieur de cette pièce immense, et se laissa tomber sur un sofa en étouffant un juron de douleur.

Il n'aimait pas la bibliothèque, pourtant. Trop glauque, trop sombre.

- … Demyx ? C'est toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Le blond chercha l'origine de la voix, et s'étonna de reconnaître Zexion.

Sa «proie» potentielle, selon son coéquipier Xigbar.

- Oui, c'est moi. Pour répondre à ta seconde question, ben... Je sais pas trop ce que je fais ici. J'ai laissé mes pieds me guider.

- C'est assez étonnant que tes pieds te ramènent ici. Surtout en sachant que la dernière fois que tu as pénétré cette pièce, tu as noyé tous les livres sur la magie du feu en hurlant comme un possédé.

- C'est la faute d'Axel. C'est un enfoi... Oups, désolé. C'est un idiot.

Il s'était souvenu au bon moment que Zexion détestait les mots vulgaires. Au point de frapper la personne vulgaire. Ce que Demyx ne pouvait pas concevoir, lui dont les gros mots occupaient une partie importante de son langage.

Zexion était un Simili assez petit. Pas autant que Roxas, mais il ne le dépassait que de quelques centimètres. Les cheveux bleutés et mi-longs, une mèche parfaitement maîtrisée : il arborait une coiffure unique en son genre, mais qui lui seyait assez bien. Et surtout, il avait deux yeux magnifiques, plantés au beau milieu d'un visage parfait. D'un bleu doux et brut à la fois. La douceur du ciel face à l'ardeur de la mer déchaînée.

- …à, Xemnas a hurlé en agitant une baguette magique de laquelle est sorti un rat rose.

- Euh... Quoi ?

- Tu ne m'écoutais pas.

- Xemnas a une baguette magique ?

- Tais-toi, inculte. C'était un stimuli.

- Tu me prends vraiment pour un crétin... Xemnas il sait pas faire sortir des rats d'une baguette.

- Irrécupérable, soupira Zexion en mettant Demyx dehors.

Le blond resta comme un con... [Ayana : AÏE AÏE, arrête de me frapper Zex', désoléééée T_T] pardon, comme un abruti devant la porte de la bibliothèque, que Zexion avait refermé.

Quelques secondes passèrent, puis Demyx tambourina à la porte comme un fou en hurlant :

- Eh ! T'es sûr qu'il a un truc pareil ?

N'obtenant aucune réponse, il préféra abandonner. Surtout que la douleur revenait en pic. Demyx eut soudain très mal, si mal qu'il dut s'adosser à la porte, en tenant son ventre. Sa souffrance s'apaisa quelques instants, pendant lesquels il se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol. Mais la blessure n'était pas si facile à vaincre. La douleur l'assaillit de nouveau, bien plus puissante et plus rapide.

Et il perdit conscience.

...

Le blond eut un sursaut. La soudaine absence de douleur, contrastant avec l'habituelle sensation de malaise, l'avait réveillé. Il sentait que son pansement avait été changé. Ses yeux papillonnèrent, puis s'habituèrent à son environnement, lui renvoyant alors l'image d'une petite chambre claire et inconnue. Une porte grise s'ouvrit sur Zexion, dont les (beaux) yeux s'écarquillèrent. Il eut un sourire, puis se rapprocha de Demyx.

- Tu es réveillé à ce que je vois. Comment te sens-tu ?

- Patraque. Pourquoi est-ce que je n'ai plus mal ?

Si l'autre lui avait répondu qu'il n'en savait rien, Demyx se serait définitivement pris pour un crétin.

- J'ai été me renseigner auprès de l'infirmerie. Pour savoir ce que tu avais. Et on m'a dit que tu avais été blessé par un Sans-Cœur.

- C'est quoi le rapport ?

Boulet.

- Je me suis occupé de toi, crétin. Et je t'ai soigné grâce à mes connaissances en médecine. Ah, au fait, je suis désolé de t'avoir mis dehors tout à l'heure.

Demyx sourit, pensant que Zexion était vraiment plus beau que tous ces mufles (Ayana : OK, on exclut Roxas, Axel et Larxene. Remarque, Larxene est quand même un mufle...) de l'Organisation.

- T'inquiète, c'est déjà oublié, lança-t-il.

Pendant ce temps, Zexion s'était assis sur une chaise que Demyx n'avait même pas remarqué. Celui-ci était en train de défaire son bandage, essayant de tirer de tous les côtés, déchirant la bande, arrachant les scotchs.

- Pourquoi l'enlèves-tu ?

- Il m'empêche de respirer, gronda le blond en tentant toujours d'extraire le tissu infernal.

Au bout de quelques secondes d'embrouillage complet, il entendit :

- Tu veux que je t'aide ? S'amusa son vis-à-vis.

- Euh... Si ça te fait plaisir, grimaça Demyx sans montrer sa gratitude, puisqu'il galérait comme un con dans son coin.

Zexion entreprit donc de changer le pansement, non sans effleurer la peau particulièrement douce de Demyx qui cachait de beaux abdominaux. Essayant de ne pas y penser, le jeune mécheux réussit tant bien que mal à remplacer la bande de tissu blanche.

- Voilà, bredouilla-t-il, gêné d'avoir ainsi touché le ventre de son collègue.

- Merci beaucoup ! Tu es vraiment sympa. Je suis désolé pour tes livres de la magie du feu, la dernière fois.

- Tout comme toi, j'ai décidé d'oublier. J'ai tout restauré. Mais évite, dorénavant.

Ils rirent ensemble, tout en pensant chacun de leur côté que l'autre était vraiment surprenant et que finalement, il n'était pas aussi débile/ermite que ça.

- Tu sais, je n'avais jamais remarqué que tu étais aussi beau, laissa échapper Demyx en fixant le mécheux.

Zexion rougit, et se leva précipitamment, se dirigeant vers la porte. Il s'arrêta, et, la main sur l'encadrement, il dit d'une voix faible.

- Pas autant que toi.

Et il partit, laissant Demyx à ses interrogations.

...

- Tu avais raison, Xigbar. Zexion est peut-être la personne que je cherche.

- «Peut-être» ? Non, c'est forcément le Simili qu'il te faut.

- Pourquoi tu veux tant nous mettre ensemble, à la fin ?

Ils étaient à la cantine. Xigbar détourna le regard et enfourna une fourchette de pâtes dans sa bouche.

- … Parce que vous allez bien ensemble, c'est tout !

- Je suis peut-être idiot, mais pas à ce point-là, accusa Demyx.

- …

Quelqu'un vint à la rescousse du balafré : Axel s'approcha de leur table, et jeta un coup d'œil au blond.

- Euh... Demyx, je peux te parler ?

- Bien sûr.

Demyx se leva, salua Xigbar, et suivit le roux dehors.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Fais attention avec Xigbar. Il se sert de toi.

- Je le sais bien, soupira le blond en se laissant glisser contre le mur.

Pourquoi le balafré l'utilisait ? Il n'avait aucune raison connue de faire ça. Le mot «manipulateur» n'était pas celui qui qualifiait le mieux Xigbar. Il y avait forcément quelque chose.

Demyx reprit :

- Mais parfois, ses conseils ne sont pas si stupides que ça.

- C'est-à-dire ?

Le blond lui raconta tout depuis le début. Avant la mission, l'infirmerie, la bibliothèque, la chambre de Zexion, la cantine.

- Tu penses que Zexion est peut-être... Enfin... qu'il est un petit ami potentiel ?

- … En effet.

- Étrange. Je suis d'accord avec toi : il est pas mal physiquement. Moralement j'en sais rien, rares sont ceux qui le connaissent bien. M'enfin, personnellement, je préfère Roxas.

- Au fait, tu as fait quelque chose ?

- J'ai pas osé. J'ai eu plein d'occasions pourtant...

Demyx lui tapota l'épaule, compatissant malgré tout.

- Courage. De toute façon, je suis certain que tu y arriveras.

- Moi j'espère que tu as raison.

...

Seul dans sa chambre ce soir-là, Demyx réfléchissait encore. Il hésitait entre : booster Axel pour qu'il se déclare à Roxas ou menacer le blond pour qu'il aille voir Axel ; harceler Xigbar pour qu'il lui dise pourquoi il se servait de lui ; aller directement voir Zexion et lui demander de réfléchir à la possibilité qu'ils puissent sortir ensemble.

Par quoi commencer ?

Il décida de régler le problème «Axel-l'amoureux-fou-de-Roxas-le-ptit-blond-qui-ne-s'en-rend-pas-compte». Sautant sur ses pieds, il dégomma sa porte en la poussant violemment, puis se rendit vers la chambre de Roxas. Il entrouvrit la porte...

… et tomba sur quelque chose d'improbable.

Axel était là, dans la pièce, en train d'embrasser le petit blondinet qui était devenu rouge tomate. Ce dernier n'avait pas réagi, trop surpris, les doigts crispés sur un rapport de mission qu'il avait fait avec Saïx, assis par terre, les yeux grands ouverts, les joues écarlates. Puis soudain, il eut une sorte de déclic : fermant doucement les yeux, il lâcha le (pauvre) papier, et passa sa main dans le cou du rouquin pour approfondir le baiser.

Demyx, gêné de se trouver là, referma la porte en priant qu'ils ne l'aient pas entendu. Il attendit quelques secondes, puisqu'il s'attendait à entendre un hurlement du genre : «ON T'A JAMAIS DIT QU'IL FALLAIT FRAPPER AVANT D'ENTRER ? BOUFFON» mais il n'en fut rien.

Bon. Problème réglé. Pas grâce à lui, mais réglé quand même. Il lui restait Xigbar et Zexion. Il ne sut jamais si ce fut par lâcheté qu'il préféra commencer par le balafré.

- Entrez, lança une voix grinçante.

Le blond poussa la porte, pour voir son collègue Simili en tailleur sur son lit, en train de regarder une photo.

- Ah, Demyx ! S'exclama Xigbar en rangeant précipitamment l'objet.

- Euh... C'est quoi, ça ?

- Rien du tout. Pourquoi es-tu là ?

- Pour te demander pourquoi tu me manipules.

Touché coulé. Le Simili devint crayeux.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça... ?

- Tout. Alors ?

Ce fut à ce moment précis que Demyx vit _la photo_.

- Tu...

- … Oui. J'aime Larxene. Mais elle aime Zexion.

Il y eut un lourd silence. Demyx sentait un grand malaise l'envahir, une jalousie extrême envers cette fille qui osait aimer la personne qui l'attirait beaucoup plus qu'il ne l'avouait.

- Tu dois savoir quelque chose... Larxene avait décidé de passer à l'action ce soir. De tout lui dire.

- Quoi... ? Tu veux dire qu'elle est avec lui ?

Xigbar, honteux, hocha la tête. Le blond sortit précipitamment de la pièce, pour courir à en perdre haleine en direction de la bibliothèque.

Peut-être n'était-il pas trop tard.

Peut-être pouvait-il encore sortir avec Zexion.

Peut-être aurait-il dû se dépêcher.

Car lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il découvrit un étonnant tableau.

Vous vous souvenez tous de la mégère ? Et bien, Larxene était ici.

Dans la pièce où se trouvait Zexion. Assise sur lui. En train de l'embrasser.

Demyx ne vit pas le regard épouvanté que Zexion posait sur Larxene. Il eut le cœur déchiré (façon de parler bien sûr.). Il souffrait, souffrait tellement qu'il eut un vertige et se cramponna à la grande porte de la bibliothèque, les jointures blanches, les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Il respirait avec difficulté, un gouffre dans le ventre et un hurlement de désespoir tout au fond de son esprit. Son nez le piqua.

- Non... Je ne peux pas pleurer pour ça.. murmurait-il tout bas. Larxene... Non...

D'un coup, il lâcha la porte en se jetant sur la blonde, l'arrachant de l'endroit où elle était pour la plaquer violemment contre le mur.

- Ne-t'approche-plus-jamais-de-lui... Ou je te massacre, siffla le blond en pressant la gorge de la Simili.

- Lgnh, parvient à émettre Larxene.

- Pitoyable. Dégage ! Cria-t-il en la poussant à l'extérieur.

Il claqua la porte. Il y eut un silence. Et il se rendit compte de quelque chose.

Et si Larxene et Zexion s'aimaient ? Peut-être les avait-il interrompu alors qu'ils sortaient ensemble ?

A cette pensée sa gorge se serra. Dos à Zexion qui ne disait rien, il laissa glisser ses mains sur la porte, restant face à celle-ci.

Il entendit des bruits de pas, et comprit que le mécheux s'était posté derrière lui.

- Zexion, je... commença-t-il en faisant volte-face.

Phrase qu'il ne put finir. Zexion s'était jeté dans ses bras et le serra.

- Laisse-moi parler. J'ai eu tellement peur que personne ne vienne, pour me tirer de là. Tellement peur que tu ne m'aimes pas. Je ne savais pas qu'elle m'aimait, et je ne pensais pas du tout que ça serait toi qui viendrait me sauver. Je te remercie, merci, merci beaucoup... je suis tellement désolé d'éprouver ça pour toi. Un homme qui en aime un autre, c'est... contre-nature. C'est ce que m'a dit Larxene, en ajoutant que ça serait normal pour moi de sortir avec elle. Mais... je ne peux pas réprimer mon envie pour toi. Dès que je te vois, que je te parle, j'ai l'impression d'avoir un cœur, de ne pas être cette coquille vide que j'étais avant. Tu me fais vivre, tu m'entends ? Grâce à toi, grâce à tes sourires, ton allure, tes yeux, tout toi. … Je me sens si bête de te dire ça. Haha. Je suis ridicule, dit-il en essuyant ses larmes. Ne m'oblige jamais à redire ça.

Demyx était estomaqué, mais terriblement heureux. Il referma ses bras sur les épaules tremblantes de son vis-à-vis.

- … Moi aussi je t'aime, dit-il sur un ton où perçait une certaine jovialité. Je ne le comprends que maintenant, quand j'ai vu cette guenon t'embrasser. Mon Dieu comme je l'envie.

Zexion renifla (Ayana : Charmant !) et plongea ses deux pupilles dans celles de Demyx.

- L'avantage, maintenant, c'est que tu peux m'embrasser quand tu veux.

Et ce fut à cet instant que Demyx comprit à quel point Axel avait raison quand il disait que les Similis pouvaient avoir des sentiments.

- Maintenant que j'ai cet avantage, souffla-t-il en se rapprochant doucement des lèvres de son aimé, pourquoi ne pas en profiter ?

* * *

_Demyx :_ J'suis pas un peu con, moi ? (voit le regard de Zexion et déglutit, mais ne se reprend pas)

_Ayana :_ Tu l'as toujours été, mon pote. Enfin, t'es surtout lâche.

_Demyx va pleurer._

_Zexion :_ Pourquoi je fais quelque chose d'aussi peu sexy ?

_Ayana :_ ... Genre ?

_Zexion :_ Je renifle comme un malotru, un homme sans classe.

_Ayana :_ Désolée. Va plutôt réconforter ton imbécile de petit ami.

_Zexion (soupirant) :_ Ai-je le choix ?

_Demyx (très loin, hurlant) :_ NON.

_Ayana (pendant que Zexion va "réconforter" Demyx) :_ Voili voilou. Désolée, ce OS n'est pas terrible. Je crois que le prochain sera un AkuRoku. Ou un AquaTerra (oui oui, je sais, j'avais déjà dit ça, mais cette fois je vais essayer de tenir ma promesse !).

Merci d'avoir lu ! (Reviews ? *SBAAAAF !* / Conscience : Si quelqu'un lit ton OS, bouffonne. / ... T_T)


	3. OneShot Trois l AkuRoku

Yo ! Eh ouais, encore moi ! :D

Un **AkuRoku** (encore fraîchement écrit :D / Conscience : t'as la patate ma belle.) donc ENCORE un yaoi. Le prochain sera un AquaTerra, je vous le promeeeeets ! :D

J'ai trop d'inspiration pour les yaoi. T_T

Rapide. Donc sûrement bâclé. ;)

* * *

- Roxas, passe-moi le livre derrière toi.

Le dénommé Roxas leva la tête du bouquin passionnant dans lequel il était plongé pour dévisager d'un air agacé l'idiot qui le dérangeait.

- C'est tellement gentiment demandé que je vais te laisser lever tes grosses fesses et y aller tout seul comme un grand, mon cher Axel.

Axel grimaça après la remarque acerbe du blond. Ils étaient amis, et pourtant les rares échanges qu'ils avaient faisaient souvent partie de la catégorie des remarques sèches et froides.

Pourtant, le blond semblait tout sauf insensible : il était petit, des cheveux dorés et coiffés n'importe comment, des yeux semblables à deux lagons bleus. Et Axel n'était pas la personne la plus exécrable de la terre : les cheveux rouges et longs, les yeux d'un puissant vert émeraude, deux triangles tatoués sur les joues. Les deux garçons rivalisaient de beauté, chacun dans un domaine différent, Roxas étant plutôt mignon à croquer et Axel sexy à damner une sainte.

Le grand aux cheveux rouges soupira et se pencha en avant, faisant couiner le cuir du fauteuil sur lequel il était assis. Puis il croisa ses deux longues jambes, et couva le blond du regard.

- S'il-te-plaît ?

Roxas se raidit, lui lança un regard soupçonneux, mais tomba dans le regard ardent d'Axel. Il s'y noya quelques secondes, pensant qu'il n'y avait rien de plus beau et de plus agréable sur terre... avant d'imaginer l'image d'Axel torse nu. Rougissant, il fit volte-face, saisit le livre demandé par son compagnon puis le lui lança.

Dans le ventre.

- Ouch ! Eh, fais attention quand tu me passes le bouquin, grommela le roux. J'ai failli vomir tout ce que j'avais avalé depuis ce matin.

- Nh.

Telle fut la fulgurante et très utile réponse de Roxas qui se planqua derrière son livre pour que le roux ne se rende pas compte de son état.

Celui-ci fronça les sourcils, se pencha tellement vers le blond qu'il faillit s'étaler par terre. Il eut un petit cri en s'en apercevant et recula dans son siège avec un fort raclement.

La bibliothécaire, furieuse de tout ce boucan, rappliqua immédiatement, la bouche ouverte, les sourcils froncés... puis elle tomba sur deux beautés prodigieuses qui la regardaient.

Elle se mit à bégayer.

- Euh... Si-si vous pouviez faire un peu moins de b-bruit, ça serait apprécié.

- Pas de problème. Vous avez une solution : virer cette triple andouille de votre bibliothèque, railla le blond en se recalant dans son siège.

- Hé ! Protesta Axel qui n'avait pas du tout envie de quitter Roxas. Pourquoi tu m'en veux comme ça ?

Le blond ne lui avouerait jamais que son charisme, sa voix, sa présence... tout l'énervait tant il était empreint de beauté et de grâce. Il soupira, ferma son livre sèchement, se leva et commença à partir. Étonné, le roux le suivit.

- Attends-moi ! Exigeait-t-il tout en restant à deux mètres.

- Non. Laisse-moi tranquille.

Roxas rangea le livre dont il lisait les pages, puis fit volte-face, contourna un Axel à l'arrêt, puis se faufila entre les portes de sortie.

- Roxas !

Le froid de l'hiver lui coupa le souffle lorsqu'il se trouva dehors. Il faisait tellement d'efforts pour semer le roux et son odeur sucrée qu'il en oublia quelques secondes par où partir. Et cela permit à Axel de le rattraper.

Ils se percutèrent et tombèrent dans la neige. Roxas sur le roux.

- T'es stupide ou quoi ? Lança Roxas, se tortillant en rougissant.

Mais Axel ne bougeait plus.

- … Axel ? Axel ! AXEL !

...

Quelques heures plus tard.

A l'hôpital.

Roxas se rongeait les sangs en voyant Axel dans son lit, pâle et immobile.

- Il va bien. Il a juste fait un choc d'hypothermie, tentait de le rassurer le médecin.

- Vous êtes sûr ? Le pressa pour la quinzième fois le blond si mignon.

- Oui, soupira l'autre.

Le toubib se leva et quitta la pièce, en lançant un dernier regard inquiet à Roxas qui se rapprocha du lit d'Axel.

«_C'est ma faute_, grogna intérieurement Roxas. _En fait non. C'est sa faute. Mais j'y suis également pour quelque chose... C'est étrange, il est si beau, même quand il est immobile. On ressent sa chaleur, sa bonne humeur. Je me sens bien, ici._»

Il posa doucement sa main sur celle du rouquin, ce qui valut une réaction de la part d'Axel. Roxas eut un petit sourire (Ayana : *bave* / Conscience : Bwark, arrête c'est dégoûtant. / Ayana : J't'ai rien demandé. C'est pas ma faute si Roxas est si sexy.).

...

- ...as ?

Le blond ouvrit les yeux.

«_Fuck, je me suis endormi !_» Roxas leva les yeux, et tomba nez à nez avec Axel. Un Axel parfaitement réveillé et surtout horriblement proche de lui. Si proche qu'il sentait son souffle sur ses lèvres.

Pendant une seconde, aucun des deux ne bougea, ils étaient trop stupéfaits.

Puis au même instant, ils reculèrent, prirent la même teinte pivoine, et bredouillèrent des bribes de phrases incompréhensibles.

- Désolé, je... enfin...

- Oui, moi aussi...

- Bref...

- Oui, euh, tu vas bien ? Dit Roxas en sautant sur l'occasion.

- Beaucoup mieux. Merci d'avoir contacté les secours.

- De rien. C'est quand même à cause de moi si tu as fait un choc hypothermique.

- Non, je n'étais pas assez couvert.

Roxas s'en voulait quand même, et ça Axel l'avait remarqué. Il lui envoyait des vannes, des phrases sèches et courtes, mais au fond il s'inquiétait quand même pour lui.

Roxas l'observait de ses magnifiques pupilles bleues, ce qui lui valut un petit coup de chaud qui heureusement pour lui passa inaperçu. Arborant un sourire, le rouquin se reprit et attira le blond dans ses bras. Les yeux du blondinet s'agrandirent.

- Euh... Axel ?

- Chut. Merci.

Roxas déglutit, et glissa ses bras autour de la taille (super fine) d'Axel, enfouissant son visage dans le cou du rouquin pour ne pas qu'il remarque ses rougeurs.

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant quelques temps, jusqu'à ce que le médecin ne débarque.

- Hmm mmhhh, toussota-t-il pour faire remarquer sa présence.

Une seconde plus tard, Roxas et Axel s'étaient précipitamment détachés et regardaient chacun vers un coin de la pièce différent, les joues écarlates. Le médecin leur expliqua alors qu'Axel pouvait rentrer chez lui, mais qu'il fallait qu'il se ménage. Le rouquin le remercia, et le soir vers vingt et une heures, il était sorti de l'hôpital, s'appuyant sur Roxas.

Et, on ne sait trop comment, Axel se retrouva chez Roxas.

- Euh... Pourquoi tu squattes chez moi ? Râla le blondinet.

- Chais pas, ch'ai enfie, répondit le rouquin en avalant une barre chocolatée (Ayana : On sait pas pourquoi, mais ça nous arrange bien, mouahahaha ! / Conscience : Tais-toi et écris. / D'accord.).

Roxas secoua la tête et se dirigea vers le canapé. Axel, curieux, le suivit et découvrit qu'il y installait des coussins. Sans poser de questions, il l'observait, finissant sa barre de chocolat. Le blond se releva, passa une main sur son front, effleurant au passage une de ses nombreuses mèches dorées. Remarquant qu'Axel le regardait, il rougit légèrement et expliqua :

- Bon, vu comme je te connais, tu vas rester dormir. Alors je te laisse mon lit, et je dormirais ici.

- Quoi ? S'écria Axel. Pas question, c'est moi qui prend le canapé.

- Écoute, gronda Roxas en pointant un doigt sévère sur le roux qui loucha dessus, ici, c'est mon appart'. Alors c'est moi qui commande. Alors tu poses tes fesses sur mon lit, et t'attends sagement que je t'apporte une autre couverture.

Axel hocha la tête, mi-amusé mi-effrayé. C'était fou ce que Roxas était sexy et persuasif lorsqu'il était en colère. Et lorsque le blond partit lui chercher des couvertures, le rouquin ne put s'empêcher d'admirer ses jambes longues et fines, son déhanché sensuel, ses fesses bombées et divinement belles. Axel, s'en rendant compte, se gifla.

Et pas qu'intérieurement.

«_Non, ne commence pas à fantasmer sur un autre homme ! Pas maintenant. Mais il faut dire que Roxas est... tellement craquant._»

Roxas revint avec trois couvertures sur les bras. Il eut un petit sourire, et dit :

- Je suis désolé, je ne porte pas de pyjama.

Axel écarquilla les yeux, rougit et les joues de Roxas suivirent le mouvement.

- Non, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire, enfin... Je dors en caleçon, et j'ai pas de pyjama... Et puis même si j'en avais, il ne t'irait pas. Hahaha...

- Oui, tu as raison... Haha... Bon, eh bien je dormirais moi aussi en caleçon, proposa le rouquin.

Roxas se détourna rapidement pour rougir en imaginant Axel en petite tenue et dit :

- Mets-toi à l'aise. Je vais te sortir une brosse à dents.

- D'accord.

Et le blondinet repartit, attirant une fois de plus le regard d'Axel sur ses fesses. Celui-ci soupira, puis enleva son t-shirt, ses chaussettes et son pantalon. Il s'étira, en faisant trois ou quatre mouvements, puis se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il y trouva Roxas, courbé pour trouver la brosse à dents promise.

«_Il ne se rend pas compte qu'il est une véritable machine à attirer les pervers_, pensa Axel en regardant une fois de plus les fesses de Roxas. _Bon sang, c'est possible d'avoir un cul aussi attirant ?_»

- Je t'en ai trouvé une, se réjouit Roxas en faisant volte-face.

Il eut un mini-bug en apercevant les abdominaux finement dessinés du rouquin, ses pectoraux légèrement proéminents, son ventre plat et les os de ses hanches ressortant légèrement. Mais il se reprit vite, tendant l'objet à Axel qui s'en empara en demandant :

- Ton dentifrice ?

- Sur le lavabo.

- Merci.

Et le blondinet repartit, pour saigner du nez ailleurs.

...

- T'as dormi chez Roxas ? S'étrangla Naminé.

Axel et son amie Naminé se trouvaient à l'intérieur d'un café bourdonnant de monde. La jeune blonde avait commandé un café noir bien fort, et Axel un chocolat chaud.

En agitant sa boisson, Axel prit son temps avant de répondre.

- Oui. J'me suis incrusté.

- Et alors ? Est-ce que t'as réussi à le voir torse nu ?

- Malheureusement non. Je me suis endormi trop vite, et il s'est réveillé avant moi. Quand je me suis levé, il était déjà lavé.

- Raah, dommage.

- Tu sais Naminé, je ne suis pas sûr qu'il s'intéresse vraiment à moi. Moi je l'aime, mais je ne sais pas si c'est réciproque.

La fille fut tellement scandalisée qu'elle recracha tout le liquide qu'elle avait dans la bouche. En grommelant quelque chose à propos de ses vêtements, elle essaya de s'essuyer.

- N'importe quoi. Vraiment. Ça se voit. Alors arrête de me dire des âneries, crétin. Ça m'évitera de tacher un autre pantalon.

- Mh.

- Le jour où quelqu'un te le piquera, ça sera bien fait pour toi.

Axel resta silencieux, se regardant remuer son chocolat chaud, et se rendant compte qu'il ne supporterait probablement pas que quelqu'un d'autre touche à SON Roxas. Naminé continua d'enfoncer le clou, tout en regardant le plafond :

- Après tout, je pourrais peut-être tenter ma chance.

Choqué, Axel leva de grands yeux sur elle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?

- Si tu ne te décides pas, je vais aller le voir, et je suis certaine que tu sais ce qu'il risque de se passer.

Naminé faisait bien sûr ça pour le faire réagir. Ce qui réussit un peu trop bien. Le roux se leva et abattit ses mains sur la table, ce qui provoqua le silence autour d'eux.

- Ne t'approche pas de lui, s'emporta Axel. Il est à MOI.

- Ah bon ? Susurra-t-elle. En es-tu sûr ? T'a-t-il juré ou je ne sais quoi qu'il ne resterait qu'à toi ? Sais-tu s'il est en couple ? Tu ne sais rien, pauvre idiot. Rien du tout.

Axel eut une expression peinée. Cela lui faisait mal, mais malheureusement elle avait raison. Il ne savait rien de la vie sentimentale de Roxas. Alors que lui, il se morfondait, le blond avait peut-être une sexualité bien remplie. Cette pensée le mit dans un état impossible.

Il renversa la chaise sur laquelle il était assis quelques secondes auparavant, prit son chocolat et le lança de toutes ses forces sur le mur où il s'explosa magistralement, avec un «Oooooh» des spectateurs présents. Après avoir jeté un dernier regard à Naminé, il fit volte-face et sortit du café.

Satisfaite, Naminé porta sa boisson à ses lèvres et eut un sourire.

- A toi de jouer, maintenant. J'espère t'avoir aidé.

...

Axel, furieux, marchait d'un pas soutenu sur le trottoir.

«_Aime-t-il quelqu'un ? Je ne le sais pas. Déjà, est-ce qu'il aime les femmes ? Ou les hommes ? Ou bien les deux ? Argh, je n'en sais rien ! Naminé a semé le doute en moi..._»

Il tourna à l'angle d'une rue.

«_Quelle horreur, cette sensation... Cette sensation de vide dans le ventre. Une boule dans la gorge. Un nœud impossible dans mes tripes. Les battements de sang dans mes mains. Cette inévitable envie de pleurer. Ce flageolement de mes jambes. Cette pulsion meurtrière envers ceux qui s'approchent de Roxas._»

Le roux s'appuya à un mur, pris de vertige et d'une violente envie de vomir.

«_Je suis sérieusement atteint. Peut-on aimer quelqu'un à ce point ? Apparemment... Oh, bon sang, je me dégoûte..._»

Les larmes roulèrent.

«_Faible. Trouillard. Affreusement nul. Voilà ce que je suis. Je n'ose même pas lui dire que je l'aime. Tellement peur de me faire rejeter. Et de ne plus jamais le revoir. Mais qu'est-ce qui est le mieux ? Souffrir en attendant qu'il m'aime ? Ou bien lui avouer, et promettre de ne jamais l'ennuyer avec ça ensuite ? La deuxième solution me semble la moins douloureuse..._»

S'essuyant doucement les joues, il commença à se diriger vers l'appartement de Roxas. Lentement. En ignorant le regard des gens qu'il croisait.

«_Oh, Roxas. J'espère une seule chose..._»

Il vit l'immeuble du blond.

«_... Que tu ne m'empêcheras pas de te voir ensuite_.»

Il composa le code pour rentrer.

«_Je ne peux pas me passer de te voir._»

Il entra dans l'ascenseur.

«_Sans toi, je me meurs. Je n'ai aucune raison de vivre._»

Il vit les chiffres rouges défiler...

«_Je ne peux m'empêcher de t'aimer._»

… et s'arrêter brusquement.

«_Euh... Comment je dis à Roxas que je l'aime si je suis coincé dans cet ascenseur de merde ?_»

Il frappa le tableau de commande, qui l'ignora royalement et grésilla. Il attrapa son portable et composa un texto à son blondinet.

_A : Roxas _ _ ; Le : 08-01-11 ; A : 15h07._

_«Je suis dans ton ascenseur, je suis bloqué. Étage 6. J'ai à te parler. Aide-moi, s'il-te-plaît.»_

Au bout de quelques minutes, le roux se mit à paniquer.

«_Et si il n'a pas reçu mon message ? Le réseau passe-t-il dans cet ascenseur ?_»

Il se laissa glisser, dos à un mur, pour enfouir sa tête entre ses bras. Il haïssait les endroits clos.

«_Si je meurs ici... Est-ce qu'il le saura ? A quel point je l'aimais ?_»

Il eut un sanglot, puis un deuxième. C'est là qu'il eut une idée.

«_Un jour ou l'autre, il recevra mon message. Ascenseur ou pas ascenseur. Et je veux qu'il sache._»

Sortant de nouveau son téléphone, il ouvrit un nouveau message. Ce fut désespéré qu'il envoya un deuxième message au garçon qu'il aimait.

_A : Roxas _ _ ; Le 08-01-11 ; A : 15h18._

_«Écoute, j'ai peur. Cet ascenseur semble vouloir ma mort. Alors si je n'ai plus jamais l'occasion de te parler, je voulais juste que tu saches quelque chose. Même en l'écrivant, j'ai du mal. Haha... Mes doigts tremblent. Le manque d'air ? Le trac ? Peut-être._

_Naminé m'a fait réaliser quelque chose. En fait, c'est une vraie amie. J'ai toujours pu compter sur elle. Elle m'a fait comprendre qu'il fallait que je passe à l'action. Maintenant. Sinon je risquais de te perdre. Et ça, je le refuse._

_Je t'aime._

_Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime à en mourir. Je m'en veux tellement, si tu savais... J'aurais dû te le dire dès que je l'ai su. Mais je n'ai pas osé. Je suis un froussard. Un moins-que-rien._

_J'espère mourir après que tu aies reçu ce message. Comme je n'aurais pas à subir ton rejet._

_Mais sache que je t'aime.»_

…

Envoyé.

Bien. Maintenant, il pouvait mourir en paix.

Malgré les larmes qui coulaient, il leva la tête, qu'il appuya sur la paroi de l'ascenseur, et sourit en fermant les yeux.

Soulagé. Il était soulagé.

Le blond saurait un jour. Oh oui. C'était ça le plus important. Et ça libérait le rouquin d'un grand poids. Il avait l'impression que son corps était plus léger, et il respirait avec plus de facilité.

_Bzzzbzzzzbzzzz._

«_Un... un message... ?_»

Bouche bée, le rouquin observait son téléphone qui affichait «_Message de : Roxas 3._».

Tremblant, il saisit son téléphone.

_De : Roxas _ _ ; Le : 08-01-11 ; A : 15h19._

_«J'ai appelé les pompiers. De quoi veux-tu me parler ?»_

«_Il n'a pas encore reçu mon second message. Je ne peux pas mourir avant de recevoir un râteau ?_»

Axel soupira.

Et entendit un déclic. Puis un gros bruit de ferraille. Et son ascenseur s'ouvrit.

Les pompiers furent surpris de trouver une loque humaine, qui avait pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps.

- Euh... Monsieur... Vous allez bien ?

- J'aurais aimé que vous me laissiez pourrir dans cet ascenseur, mais... merci quand même de m'avoir sauvé, lança Axel d'une voix morne en se relevant.

Finalement il devait tout de même affronter Roxas, qui devait avoir reçu son message éploré.

Après avoir de nouveau remercié les pompiers choqués, il monta les marches jusqu'à se retrouver devant la porte de l'appartement de son blond.

Il prit une dernière respiration, histoire de se préparer à (re)pleurer, et toqua à celle-ci. Elle était ouverte et s'ouvrit sous les coups du roux.

Il vit Roxas de dos, son téléphone à la main, tout son corps tremblant.

- Écoute, Roxas. Je voulais que tu le saches av...

S'interrompant net, il observa avec des yeux ronds son blond se retourner. Il avait des traces de larmes sur les joues, ses pupilles étaient dilatées, son expression choquée.

Axel soupira de nouveau, en s'approchant de quelques pas.

- Je pensais mourir. Alors je t'ai envoyé ce message pour que mes sentiments envers toi ne soient pas perdus. Pour ne pas mourir sans que tu l'aies appris.

Roxas renifla (Ayana : C'est quoi cette manie de renifler ?), et se jeta dans les bras d'Axel.

Un ange passa.

- …, murmura Roxas.

- Hein ?

- JE T'AIME ! Explosa-t-il. Je n'aurais pas supporté de te perdre, tu m'entends ? Tu as l'interdiction de mourir !

- Tu... balbutia le rouquin.

- Oui je t'aime !

Et Roxas lui donna un baiser, tendre et passionné à la fois. Qui fit tourner la tête d'Axel. Il s'écroula à terre, emportant le blondinet avec lui.

- Que d'émotions, chuchota-t-il. Alors comme ça, tu m'aimes aussi ?

- Comment je pourrais ne pas t'aimer, idiot ?

Le roux se mit à rire. Suivi par Roxas. Axel lâcha un gros soupir et posa sa main sur la hanche de son nouveau petit ami.

- Tu sais que tu m'as fait tourner en bourrique ?

- Je suis désolé. Mais maintenant, c'est bon, non ?

Le grand sourit. Un sourire doux, chaleureux, comme seul Axel savait le faire.

- Bien sûr.

- Quand tu ris, tu es tellement beau. Ton rire... c'est ma flamme, déclara timidement Roxas.

- Tu es... adorable, répondit Axel en l'embrassant.

* * *

_Axel :_ Je suis toujours débile dans tes fics. Tu m'aimes pas ou quoi ?

_Ayana :_ Je t'adore. Mais pour moi, t'es comme ça.

_Naminé :_ Yeah ! Comment j'ai trop la classe !

_Ayana :_ Ouais ! Pour une fois que tu sers à quelque chose !

_Naminé :_ ...

_Roxas (souriant) :_ J'aime assez la description de mes fesses.

_Ayana :_ T'es sexy, j'y peux rien. Je voulais remercier tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews (Miidona ; Laemia ; Nekote02 ; Dreamless-Lifeless ; ptirt ; et Lady-Clepto ! :D) et qui suivent mes piètres aventures !

Enjoy !

Je vous le promets : le prochain sera un AquaTerra ! Croix de bois, croix de fer, si j'mens j'vais en enfer !


	4. OneShot Quatre l AquaTerra

Yattaaaa !

Salut tout le monde ! Me revoilà, au bout de quelques périlleuses et non-inspirantes semaines !

Bien bien bien. Alors j'ai pondu un espèce de... truc... qui ressemble de près ou de loin - surtout de loin d'ailleurs - à un **AquaTerra**. Enfin je crois.

Je suis désolée, les couples hétéro c'est pas vraiment mon style. J'ai vraiment, vraiment galéré avant de réussir à obtenir... ça. Je suis vraiment déçue de moi mais bon, on va dire qu'il faut que je l'améliore très grandement :).

(Conscience : Bonne à rien. / Mais ta gueule toi ! / Conscience : Pas de souci. Mais ça change rien au fait que t'es même pas capable de sortir un OS digne de ce nom.)

* * *

_**Histoire Quatre (Aqua/Terra) ; «Imprime-toi dans mon cœur et n'en sors plus».**_

- Hé, Aqua, j'ai une proposition pour toi ! Lança un brun en avançant vers une jeune fille aux cheveux quelque peu étranges.

- Ouaip' ? Qu'y a-t-il, Terra ?

Terra et Aqua étaient deux jeunes amis très proches. Le garçon, grand, brun, avec de sublimes yeux d'un bleu océan dans lesquels il était facile de se noyer, était d'une douceur à toute épreuve, une fois qu'on avait traversé sa coquille extérieure de fermeté. Aqua, quant à elle, dégageait tant de beauté, de sympathie et de bonheur que ses cheveux bleus n'attiraient jamais de remarques. Ces deux amis étaient une «paire» inséparable, aussi bien à la fac que dans la vraie vie.

Essoufflé, le brun s'arrêta à côté de sa camarade.

- Mon père a eu deux billets pour aller faire un SPA au bord de la mer. Avoue que ça serait plutôt cool !

Aqua ouvrit de grands yeux ronds.

- La classe ! On peut squatter chez toi alors, si tes parents ne sont pas là ! Faire une fête et tout... Invitons Ven et...

Terra l'observa et se mit à rire.

- Mais non, idiote ! Les places sont pour nous.

- Hein ?

Classe. Subtil.

- J'adore ta tête quand tu dis «Hein ?». Prépare tes affaires, Aquarium. On part dans trois jours !

- Tu sais ce qu'il te dit l'aquarium ? Persifla gentiment la jeune fille aux cheveux bleus en poursuivant son ami qui éclatait de rire.

- Il me dit «Oh merci mon gentil Terra de m'avoir trouvé une place pour un super SPA» ? Sourit le brun.

- Exactement !

...

_«Message reçu de : Terrasse =D ; Le : 09-01-11 ; A : 00h13._

_Juste pour te faire chier, Aquarium. Alors, tes parents sont d'accord ? Réponds-moi quand tu seras réveillée, feignasse !»_

- Quel emmerdeur, celui-là ! Grogna Aqua en gigotant dans son lit après lu le texto.

Elle décida tout de même de lui répondre.

_«Envoyé à : Terrasse =D ; Le : 09-01-11 ; A : 15h10._

_J'viens de me réveiller. T'as de la chance que ce soit pas ton texto qui l'ait fait, sinon je serais venue chez toi et j'aurais brûlé ta PS3 ! Nan mais oh !_

_PS : Mes parents sont d'accord.»_

Et elle se rendormit.

...

- Dernier jour avant la détente ! S'exclama Terra en se laissant tomber sur une chaise à côté de son amie, à la cantine.

- Eh oui ! J'ai hâte. C'est vraiment sympa de la part de tes parents, quand même.

- Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec toi sur ce plan-là.

En réalité, Terra avait menacé son père pour qu'il lui obtienne ces places. Il voulait passer un moment avec Aqua loin des cours.

- Terra ?

- Gnhein ?

- Je te déteste à certains moments.

- Euh... je peux savoir pourquoi ?

- Quand tu me réveilles la nuit, j'ai envie de t'étrangler. De t'assassiner. De découper tous les membres de ton corps – oui, _tous_ – et de les enterrer pour que tu ne me déranges plus jamais.

- J'ignorais que je créais tant de sentiments négatifs chez toi parfois, s'étonna Terra en s'avançant sur son siège.

Il y eut un silence, brisé par la jeune fille aux cheveux bleus.

- Je me demandais simplement... comment on fait pour Ven ?

Ah. Ven, leur meilleur ami.

- T'inquiète pas. J'ai déjà ma petite idée, lança le brun en ayant un sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon.

...

_«Message reçu de : Terrasse =D ; Le : 10-01-11 ; A : 01h05._

_Aquarium ! C'est bon pour notre Ventouse préféré ! Mon père a réussi à avoir une dernière place pour le SPA. Il viendra avec nous :D. Allez, à tout à l'heure. Bonne fin de nuit !»_

Cette nuit-là, un cri déchira l'espace du côté de chez la jeune fille aux cheveux bleus, étouffé par l'oreiller dans lequel elle hurla.

- Je le HAIIIIIS.

...

- Salut Terra ! Aqua, pourquoi t'as des cernes pareilles ? S'étonna un petit blondinet chargé comme un bœuf à l'adresse de son amie.

- Demande à l'autre, cracha-t-elle, de fort méchante humeur.

Terra se pencha vers Ventus et lui chuchota avec un regard démoniaque :

- Je lui ai donné des raisons de me haïr.

- Comment ça ? Tu sors avec une autre fille ?

Vu comme le brun et la bleutée se mirent à rougir, il douta de sa question.

- N-non, bredouilla le plus grand. BREF, notre avion part bientôt.

Ils se dirigèrent donc vers la salle d'embarquement, s'enregistrèrent, patientèrent en s'achetant des glaces (Ayana : On se demande quel goût, les glaces !), puis montèrent dans l'avion quelques minutes plus tard.

Aqua se trouvait au milieu de ses deux meilleurs amis, le blond surexcité à l'idée de voler et le brun qui souriait ouvertement à la pin-up d'hôtesse de l'air, ce qui énervait passablement notre amie aux cheveux bleus.

Cela ne faisait pas très longtemps qu'elle était amoureuse de Terra, même si Ventus s'en était aperçu. Genre... deux ou trois mois. Mais ce boulet, il ne voyait rien. Aqua s'était promis de le lui avouer un jour, sauf qu'elle était persuadée qu'elle prendrait un râteau aussi magistral que la capacité de Ventus à débiter des trucs idiots. En effet, Terra pouvait trouver bien mieux qu'elle.

Comme cette hôtesse de l'air qui commençait sérieusement à lui taper sur les nerfs. Elle gronda quelque chose comme quoi «cette fille met en danger la survie de l'espèce des hôtesses de l'air», puis elle se cala plus profondément dans son siège.

Elle voyait très bien que Terra trouvait cette fille jolie. Et pas que son visage d'ailleurs, songea-t-elle en apercevant le garçon regarder les beaux «poumons» de l'hôtesse.

- «Vous voulez quelque chose, Monsieur ?» imita la bleutée avec mauvaise foi dans sa barbe. «Si vous voulez, je peux vous montrer où sont les toilettes.» Tss, même pas en rêve connasse.

Elle se redressa et demanda à cette fille de la façon la plus aimable qu'elle put :

- Vous pouvez me rendre un service ?

- Oui ? Répondit-elle, tout sourire.

- Apportez-moi un verre d'eau.

- Pas de problème.

La fille disparut et revint quelques secondes plus tard avec un gobelet en plastique rempli d'eau. Elle le donna à Aqua, qui fixa Terra et qui le lui vida sur la tête.

- AAAAAH ! Mais t'es pas bien ? Hurla le concerné en s'agitant.

- Oups, dit-elle simplement en souriant.

Ventus, qui avait vu toute la scène, était explosé de rire sur son siège : il en pleurait. En même temps, qui n'aurait pas ri à une image pareille ? Un jeune homme qui ruisselait, les yeux écarquillés, à côté d'une fille qui avait l'air plus que satisfaite.

- Merci pour le verre d'eau, dit Aqua en s'adressant à l'hôtesse choquée. Je peux en avoir un autre ? Promis, cette fois-ci je le bois.

Celle-ci s'exécuta. Pendant ce temps, Terra fusillait la bleutée du regard.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ? Demande-t-il, soupçonneux.

- Tu regardes des choses qui ne sont pas censées être exposées, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Le brun rougit, dégoulinant d'eau. L'hôtesse revint avec le verre promis, dont Aqua s'empara.

- Mphff. C'est pas ma faute.

- Mais oui.

- En plus, on peut pas vraiment dire qu'on puisse avoir ce genre de vue avec toi. J'suis sûr que t'as honte de ton «balcon».

Cela ne loupa pas : Aqua, un sourire sadique imprimé sur le visage, regarda Ventus qui hocha la tête. Et, contrairement à la première fois, elle ne lui versa pas le verre sur la tête.

Elle préféra lui jeter l'eau sur le visage.

- Je parle pour mes seins, là.

...

Le reste du voyage se déroula dans une ambiance étrange : Terra boudait pendant qu'il séchait, et Aqua discutait avec Ventus de leur destination.

Puis la bleutée s'excusa auprès de la pin-up qui était morte de rire.

- Désolée pour le siège et tout.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Ce n'est pas grave. Au moins, j'aurais bien ri.

- Haha...

L'hôtesse se pencha vers elle.

- Dites, vous ne seriez pas amoureuse de lui par hasard ?

- Ça se voit tant que ça ? Soupira Aqua.

- Non. Mais on va dire que j'ai toujours eu de l'instinct pour ce genre de choses.

- Oh.

- Je peux vous confier deux-trois trucs que je sais pour mettre votre beauté en valeur...

Aqua écouta attentivement les conseils de l'hôtesse, puis lui sourit en se promettant de les appliquer.

...

Aussitôt après qu'ils aient atterri, les trois amis se mirent en quête de l'endroit où le père de Terra avait réservé. Celui-ci s'était remis à parler à Aqua (il s'était excusé), et ensemble, ils cherchèrent le spa, le sens de l'orientation de Ven laissant «légèrement» à désirer.

- Regarde, c'est par là, insista la bleutée en pointant du doigt une rue sur le plan.

- Mais non. C'est de l'autre côté, répliqua le brun.

- Serais-tu totalement idiot ? A droite, je te dis.

Il haussa les épaules devant l'attitude bornée de son amie.

- Bien, trancha Ventus qui commençait à en avoir assez d'attendre, on va à droite, et on verra bien qui a raison.

Le silence s'installa. Ils allèrent tout de même dans la direction indiquée par Aqua, et tombèrent sur un bâtiment immense, tout en bois. Majestueux, il possédait une entrée qui faisait le triple d'une porte normale. On pouvait apercevoir, derrière, une grande piscine turquoise, des jacuzzis et bien d'autres objets de détente incroyables.

- Ouah, souffla Ventus impressionné.

- J'avais raison, enfonça Aqua, le sourire aux lèvres. C'était bien le chemin.

- Nghf.

Telle fut la réponse de Terra, l'orgueil blessé et le souffle coupé par l'écrasante bâtisse.

Ils se présentèrent à l'accueil, devant une pulpeuse blonde avec un sourire Colgate® scotché au visage. Aqua n'en revenait pas : c'était quoi cette manie de mettre des femmes avec des seins monstrueux aux postes avec clientèle ? Pour attirer les hommes ?

En tout cas, ça marchait sur le brun. Celui-ci, les yeux rivés sur le décolleté de la blonde, peinait à répondre à ses questions très simples. Aqua lui jeta un regard qui signifiait très clairement qu'elle allait péter un câble, que Ventus perçut. Heureusement pour Terra d'ailleurs, même s'il ne comprit pas pourquoi son ami prit soudainement la parole pour l'entraîner dans leur future chambre.

- Euh Ventus... J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? S'étonna le brun.

- Et après on dit que ce sont les blonds qui sont stupides, soupira Ventus. T'es carrément à la masse mon gars.

Tandis que Terra se questionnait sur le fait qu'évoquait le blond, Aqua faisait semblant de ne rien entendre en fixant un tableau dans le couloir où ils se trouvaient. Elle dit tout à coup :

- Bon, on se retrouve ici dans combien de temps ?

Ventus et Terra se regardèrent.

- Dans vingt minutes, ça te va ? Proposa le brun.

- Parfait. En maillot de bain ?

- Exact. Essaye de prendre un truc à deux pièces, Aquarium.

- Ta gueule.

...

En effet, peu après les trois amis sortirent de leurs chambres respectives à la seconde près. Heureux de cette parfaite synchronisation, ils se sourirent tous les trois puis se dirigèrent vers la sortie du couloir.

- On commence par quoi ? S'emballa Ventus, son peignoir blanc à moitié ouvert laissant apparaître un beau torse blanc et imberbe.

- Eh oh, calmos. Si on allait au jacuzzi, pour commencer ? Proposa Terra qui n'avait carrément pas mis son peignoir qu'il portait sur son épaule et qui exhibait fièrement son tronc musclé et un peu bronzé.

- D'accord, répondit Aqua qui, quant à elle, avait fermé bien hermétiquement son peignoir.

Terra, frustré, louchait sur le vêtement serré d'Aqua comme si il voulait le passer aux rayons X pour voir dessous. Celle-ci, qui ne s'en était pas aperçue, parlait avec Ventus qui avait remarqué le manège de son ami. Le blond eut un sourire, et lorsqu'ils furent arrivés près du jacuzzi, se débarrassa de son peignoir avec un cri de joie pour se précipiter dans l'eau en éclaboussant tout le monde.

- Putain, hurla Aqua, Ventus fais attention ! Mon peignoir est trempé maintenant !

Le blond fixa immédiatement Terra pour lui faire un clin d'œil, genre «t'as vu, grâce à moi tu vas pouvoir mater maintenant» ce à quoi le brun rougit et détourna le regard. La jeune fille, proférant des insultes envers l'abruti fier de sa bêtise, retira le vêtement encombrant et le jeta à côté du jacuzzi. Et, avec un sourire de malice, elle se jeta à son tour dans le jacuzzi pour couler Ventus.

Pendant ce court laps de temps, Terra avait eut le temps d'inspecter Aqua de tout son saoul. Elle n'avait pas un corps de mannequin, mais le brun la trouvait tout à fait désirable et proportionnée : sa poitrine était conséquente, malgré toutes les remarques acerbes et fausses qu'il avait fait dessus ; son ventre plat et bien dessiné ; ses fesses, magnifiquement rebondies, attiraient le regard ; et enfin ses jambes fines et belles étaient longues.

- Eh, Terra, viens là ! J'crois que Ventus a besoin de ton aide, parce que là, se faire maîtriser par une fille, c'est pas trop la classe, railla Aqua en maintenant la tête du blond sous l'eau.

- Euh, se reprit le brun, tu devrais peut-être le laisser respirer, il ne fait plus de bulles !

Horrifiée, Aqua ouvrit de grands yeux et lâcha la nuque de Ventus qui remonta péniblement à la surface, toussant et crachant. Elle s'excusa, tandis que Terra éclatait de rire et que Ventus agonisait. Puis le brun se glissa à son tour dans l'eau pour noyer Aqua, qui l'esquivait en riant. Le blond, quant à lui, se reposait sur le côté, ayant déjà vécu une expérience traumatisante en ce jour. Il observait ses deux amis, puis se mit à se moquer d'eux lorsque le brun glissa et s'accrocha à la bordure du jacuzzi, pressé contre la jeune fille qui s'était figée de stupeur. Mais Terra et Aqua ne riaient plus du tout, ils ne respiraient plus, ne pensaient plus, ne réagissaient plus ; leurs regards étaient dirigés vers les yeux puis les lèvres de l'autre, désirables et désirées. Immobiles, passionnés par l'autre, ils s'étaient enfermés dans leur monde, oubliant totalement le pauvre blond qui restait toujours sur la touche.

Celui-ci soupira, puis se décida à les séparer en chatouillant Terra. Celui-ci, surpris, eut un hoquet puis se retourna vers Ventus pour le couler. Aqua, ayant repris ses esprits, rit mais son rire se bloqua lorsque le blond parvint à attraper son bras pour l'entraîner au fond de l'eau avec lui. Elle se débattit un instant et réussit à remonter à la surface, recrachant de l'eau.

Le blond, lui aussi ayant quitté le magnifique monde chloré du jacuzzi, sourit et lança :

- Tiens, elle s'étouffe. Terra, un p'tit bouche-à-bouche ?

Ses deux amis rougirent violemment tandis qu'il éclatait de rire.

Ils sortirent du jacuzzi, pour se diriger vers l'aire des massages. S'installant sur les sièges en bavardant gaiement, nos trois amis patientèrent un peu avant que des masseurs n'arrivent.

Oui, des masseurs, puisque la gente féminine était omniprésente dans ce genre de bâtiment. Trois beaux mâles débarquèrent pour s'occuper d'Aqua, Terra et Ventus. L'un d'eux était avenant, petit, aux yeux d'un bleu océan presque irréel tellement cette couleur était hypnotisante, une coupe chocolat au lait en bataille, un visage poupon et adorable. Il souriait beaucoup, possédait une aura apaisante et se présenta : il s'appelait Sora. Puis ce fut au tour de son camarade d'avancer vers les clients, un grand garçon aux cheveux longs étrangement argentés et aux yeux turquoises. Il semblait beaucoup plus réfléchi et plus adulte, reprenant sans cesse Sora, et se nommait Riku. Le dernier, enfin, possédait des yeux dorés très impressionnants et des cheveux d'un noir profond. Chose étonnante pour un employé qui côtoyait des gens de façon quotidienne, il avait un visage très fermé et semblait assez en retard sur le point de vue émotionnel et affectif. Il se fit présenter par Sora : Vanitas.

Ventus ouvrit de grands yeux, rougit en voyant le dernier garçon, et se tut : fait très rare. Quant au masseur concerné, il jaugea Ventus du regard, puis se dirigea vers lui pour lui proposer un massage avec un petit éclat dans l'œil qui n'échappa pas à Aqua. Celle-ci eut un sourire discret, puis s'avança vers Riku en lui demandant s'il pouvait s'occuper d'elle. Riku, absolument enchanté, se plia à la volonté de la jeune fille, malgré le regard de Terra qui tentait de le dissuader de faire cette action dangereuse pour sa vie.

L'argenté demanda à la jeune fille de s'allonger sur le ventre, et elle s'exécuta. Terra, en émettant un grognement, fit de même devant un Sora assez hilare qui s'était aperçu de la situation.

- Quelle huile souhaitez-vous ? Demanda malicieusement Riku à sa cliente.

- Comme vous le voulez, je vous fais confiance.

Et encore un autre regard assassin du brun.

L'argenté s'empara d'une fiole, qu'il ouvrit et dont il déversa le contenu dans sa main. Frottant celle-ci contre son homologue, il répartit l'huile qu'il appliqua ensuite doucement sur le haut du dos d'Aqua, qui soupira de bien-être. Terra serrait les dents mais ne disait rien, malgré les tentatives de son masseur pour le détendre. Il gardait un œil sur l'argenté qui touchait la fille qui le faisait craquer depuis quelques mois déjà, et ressentait une puissante et indomptable jalousie lui mordre le cœur. Dégoûté : voilà, il était dégoûté. «_Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne sais pas masser ?_» se morigénait-il. Ne prêtant aucune attention à Sora qui avait abandonné l'idée de le masser et qui avait appelé un autre masseur à la rescousse, il fixait les yeux clos d'Aqua avec une espèce de colère palpable. Les mouvements que Riku faisaient sur le dos de son amie l'enfonçait petit à petit dans un énervement proche de la folie, et il se sentait à deux doigts de craquer.

«_Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle apprécie autant ? Il ne fait que lui effleurer le dos. Elle lâche encore un gémissement de bonheur. Il change un peu les mouvements... Mais ARRÊTE DE SOUPIRER !_» criait son esprit, faisant bouillonner son corps. Les questions qui tournaient dans sa tête commençant à l'énerver presque autant que Riku, il se força à fermer les yeux... mais il entendait toujours les petits soupirs d'extase de son amie.

Puis soudain, il capta :

- Je peux... ? Indiqua la voix de l'argenté qui laissa sa phrase en suspens.

- Oui, bien sûr.

Intrigué, il ouvrit les yeux et vit Riku qui enlevait le nœud du haut de maillot d'Aqua.

Sans savoir comment, il se trouva debout, commandé par une haine féroce et il s'entendit hurler des infâmies.

- Arrête ça immédiatement ! Tonna-t-il en s'adressant au masseur qui stoppa net ses gestes. Et toi, cracha-t-il en s'adressant à Aqua, arrête toi aussi, de pousser ces petits bruits de chienne en chaleur là ! Putain, j'en ai marre, je me casse !

Et sur ce, il partit d'un pas rageur, laissant ses deux amis et les masseurs totalement choqués.

...

Un peu plus tard, Terra s'était installé sur un banc, en face de la mer, et laissait le vent soulever légèrement ses cheveux. Il réfléchissait et s'était remis en cause : il se trouvait totalement con d'avoir agi ainsi. Il avait été jaloux d'un simple masseur (bon, ok, plutôt beau) qui avait fait son boulot sur une cliente.

Pitoyable.

Soupirant, il se laissa aller sur le banc et pencha la tête en arrière... pour rencontrer le regard d'incompréhension d'Aqua.

- Euh... commença celle-ci.

Résolu, Terra ferma les yeux et ramena sa tête entre ses genoux, ayant ramené ses jambes près de lui, coupant net la phrase de son amie. La jeune fille s'installa près de Terra, qui remarqua qu'elle avait réenfilé son peignoir. Ils restèrent silencieux quelques instants.

- C'était quoi ?

Aqua avait parlé la première.

- Je ne sais pas.

- Et tu crois vraiment que je vais me contenter de cette réponse ? S'offusqua-t-elle.

Il ne répondit pas.

- Ventus m'a dit que tu étais sûrement jaloux. Est-ce que je dois le croire ?

Terra se promit d'étrangler le blond dans son sommeil. Pas de témoin.

- Possible, ricana-t-il. De toute façon j'ai rien à perdre.

Puis soudain, le visage d'Aqua se rapprocha du sien, puis il sentit qu'elle l'embrassait. Cela lui provoquait un tas de sensations dans le ventre très agréables, qui lui firent perdre les pédales et il apprécia le baiser comme si c'était le dernier qu'il aurait à partager avec elle, alors que ce n'était que le début d'une longue série. Il glissa ensuite sa main sur sa nuque pour approfondir le baiser, la sentant gémir entre ses lèvres entrouvertes. Il eut un frisson de plaisir et la colla à lui.

Lorsqu'ils se séparent, il ne put s'empêcher de demander :

- Pourquoi ?

- Idiot. Je t'aime.

- Oh. Ben... Moi aussi.

- T'es pas convaincu, ou quoi ?

- Bien sûr que si, je m'y attendais pas c'est tout.

- Heureusement, sinon je me serais chargée de m'imprimer moi-même dans ton cœur.

* * *

_Ventus :_ La vache ! C'était vraiment... bizarre.

_Ayana :_ Nul, ouais.

_Riku :_ J'avoue.

_Ayana :_ Tais-toi. Tu devrais être heureux, tu apparaîs.

_Riku :_ (ignorant Ayana) Elle est bien foutue Aqua.

_Ayana :_ Tu te fous de moi là ?

_Riku :_ J'pense que c'est assez clair.

_Ayana poursuit Riku avec un taser en hurlant qu'elle va lui griller les poils de nez._

_Ventus :_ Bref ! Pitié, dites-moi comment arranger ce massacre, cette insulte à l'imagination et à l'écriture ! Merci d'avance T_T !

**PS :** Une petite question, est-ce que je devrais introduire un peu plus de "hot" dans mes OS ? Parce que là je me contiens un peu xD ! Encore merci d'avance !

**PS II :** J'ai écrit à nouveau un VanVen... Je le poste ?


	5. OneShot Cinq l VanVen

Mouahahaha ! Un petit **VanVen** ?

Je voudrais préciser que j'ai fini d'écrire ce OS bien avant de terminer le AquaTerra. Déprimant, n'est-ce pas ? Comme quoi les fics hétéro ça me bloque... xD

Bref ! Vanitas est assez OOC à la fin, mais on lui pardonne vu son état. xD

Enfin... Vous lui pardonnez ? :D

_**

* * *

Histoire Cinq (Vanitas/Ventus) ; «Un cœur ? Ça se mange ?»**_

- Vanitaaaaas ! Viens ici ! Hurla une voix féminine.

Un adolescent aux cheveux noirs en bataille se retourna sur sa chaise de bureau, à moitié furieux, et répondit de la même manière :

- J'arriiiiiive.

Se délogeant avec un grognement de l'endroit confortable où il pouvait assassiner des zombies sans être normalement dérangé, Vanitas se leva. Il eut un regard pour sa chambre, redécorée par ses soins et exprimant ses idées intérieures : la peinture était totalement noire. D'un noir d'encre. Une faible lumière tentait vainement d'éclairer le bureau, sur lequel se trouvait un ordinateur (noir) de compétition luisant et très perfectionné – avec lequel il dégommait les monstres précédents. Son lit double (je suppose qu'il est inutile de préciser la couleur des draps ?) prenait une grande partie de la chambre, partiellement encombrée.

Traînant des pieds, il sortit de la pièce pour se retrouver dans le couloir, face à son reflet. Eh oui, ses parents avaient eu la _merveilleuse_ idée de coller un miroir juste DEVANT sa porte. Histoire qu'il puisse admirer l'étendue des dégâts à chaque fois qu'il voulait aller aux toilettes ou ailleurs.

N'importe quelle fille se serait exclamée «_Quels dégâts ?_», ce à quoi Vanitas hausserait les épaules. On lui disait souvent qu'il était mignon. Mais pour lui, il ressemblait plus à un geek maigrichon qu'à un «beau gosse». Il était mince de constitution, malgré ses efforts surhumains pour se remplumer un peu, pour ne pas paraître ridicule à côté de ses camarades de classe rugbymen ou judokas. Et puis ses cheveux n'étaient jamais coiffés. Jamais. Il n'y arrivait pas de toute façon. On ne peut pas se refaire, nh ? Il aurait bien troqué ses yeux dorés contre une couleur plus discrète et surtout plus répandue, genre du noir (pour changer) ou du marron. Quant à son visage... trop enfantin. Il voulait une barbe, des boutons, n'importe quoi pour paraître adolescent. Mais à son grand dam, sa peau restait parfaitement lisse et surtout rosée comme celle des bébés. De hautes pommettes, un petit nez. Tout ce dont il avait horreur.

Les chaînes accrochées à son baggy firent du bruit lorsqu'il amorça un mouvement pour fermer la porte de sa chambre. L'adolescent actionna la poignée, puis se détourna du couloir pour se diriger vers la cuisine, où ses parents l'attendaient. Mais ils n'étaient pas seuls.

- Qu'est-ce que le gamin du voisin fout ici ? S'étonna Vanitas, surpris.

En effet, un adolescent du même âge que lui se trouvait là, assis sur une chaise. Blond, les cheveux en bataille, il était d'ordinaire de nature joviale. Mais cette fois-là, il se tenait immobile, son regard azur porté vers le bas, fixant quelque chose d'invisible.

- Tu es charmant Vanitas, grinça son père.

- Désolé, c'est de famille.

- Vani !

- Je t'ai vexée, maman ? Lança l'adolescent d'un ton dédaigneux.

Et ce ne fut qu'à ce moment-là que Vanitas aperçut l'objet.

La valise de Ventus.

- Ne me dis pas que... commença-t-il en arrondissant les yeux.

- Si. Ventus va habiter ici pendant quelques temps.

- …

- Il dormira dans ta chambre, avec toi. Tu as bien assez de place.

Vanitas ferma les yeux, se retourna et partit s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Pendant ce temps, le blond n'avait pas bougé d'un poil, et le père de Vanitas vint poser une main chaleureuse sur son épaule.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu le connais, il est toujours un peu... dur. Mais il s'habituera.

Il eut un reniflement pour toute réponse.

...

Vanitas n'en revenait pas. Alors qu'il tentait de se défouler sur son jeu où la seule règle était de trucider ses adversaires sans le moindre état d'âme, il se remémorait les paroles de son père. «Pendant quelques temps» ? Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Quelques jours, une semaine, un mois, plusieurs mois ? … Une année ? Non. Non non, Vanitas ne pourrait pas le supporter. «Il dormira dans ta chambre» : OK. Par terre. Tant pis pour lui si il avait mal au dos, ou ailleurs. Le sol ou rien.

Tandis qu'il ruminait ses sombres pensées, il entendit un bruit qu'il avait interdit à quiconque. Lorsque, à l'apogée de sa rage, il se retourna pour incendier celui qui avait osé ouvrir la porte de sa chambre, il se stoppa net en apercevant Ventus, des larmes roulants sur ses joues, son seul bagage à la main, l'air abattu. Le fougueux adolescent ravala ses protestations et posa sur l'autre un regard interrogateur.

- Problème familial. Mon frère est chez Axel. Et moi ici.

Voilà qu'il parlait en résumé. Il ne manquait plus que les «stop» entre chaque phrase pour écrire un télégramme.

De toute façon, le brun n'avait pas le choix. Aussi longtemps qu'il serait mineur, il devait obéir à ses parents. Sans discuter. En se levant, Vanitas soupira et contourna le pauvre blond qui ne savait pas où se mettre.

- Attends-moi là. Je reviens vite.

Il n'attendait aucune réponse, donc il partit immédiatement et traversa la maison à la recherche de sa mère. Il l'entendit, en grande discussion avec son père.

- Pourquoi ne lui a-t-on rien dit ? Vociférait le père.

- Parce que Ventus doit lui dire. C'est important, insistait celle qui incarnait la féminité dans la maison.

- Je n'en suis pas convaincu...

Vanitas eut un soupir exaspéré et pénétra dans la salle à manger où se trouvaient les deux adultes.

- Peut-être que je ne suis pas bon dans les relations humaines, mais moi au moins je ne parle pas à tort et à travers de choses que je devrais garder secrètes.

Et vlan.

- … Que veux-tu ?

- Un matelas pour Ventus.

Son père s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose, sûrement une remarque comme quoi il pouvait partager son lit, mais la mère lui jeta un regard signifiant «ne-pousse-pas-le-bouchon-trop-loin-déjà-qu'il-prête-sa-chambre-fous-lui-la-paix». Sa mère déclara tranquillement en se levant :

- Je reviens.

Et elle les laissa. Vanitas et son père. Seuls dans la même pièce.

Elle pouvait être sûre de ce qui allait arriver. Lorsqu'elle revint, tous deux étaient en train de se hurler des insultes. Tant pis, au moins elle aurait essayé.

- Tu passes tes journées devant l'ordinateur ! Feignant ! Cria son père.

- J'en ai assez de vous entendre vous injurier, toi et maman, riposta Vanitas avec le même ton.

Le père le gifla avec une force inouïe.

- Tais-toi ! Tu ne mérites pas d'être notre fils. Tu n'es pas assez bien ! Regarde-toi ! Tu me fais pitié ! Siffla l'adulte tandis que le fils se tenait la joue.

- Si il y a quelqu'un qui fait pitié ici, c'est toi. Tu aimes frapper ton fils, hein ? Avoue-le, tu adores croire que tu as du pouvoir sur moi. Mais sache que tu n'en as pas, et que tu n'en auras jamais ! Tonna l'adolescent en se redressant.

- Je vais te...

A cet instant, la mère de Vanitas s'interposa.

- Ça suffit ! Chéri, tu t'emportes ! Calme-toi !

- Tu as vu comment il me parle ?

- Il te provoque.

Et, d'après le regard plus ou moins victorieux de son fils, le père comprit que Vanitas avait gagné : il avait réussi à le faire sortir de ses gonds. Furieux, il se retourna et s'en fut quelque part ailleurs.

La mère se retourna vers Vanitas, exaspérée et désorientée.

- Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu cherches la petite bête ?

Le brun ouvrit la bouche pour répondre. Mais il hésita, la referma et s'en alla lentement, la joue en feu et la réponse lui brûlant les lèvres.

Il franchit le pas de sa porte, pour trouver un Ventus étalé sur son lit, dormant tranquillement, l'air détendu, les jambes repliées comme s'il avait froid, des traces de larmes séchées sur ses joues fraîches.

Vanitas n'était pas un adolescent compatissant. Pourtant, au lieu de sauter sur le pauvre Ventus fatigué en hurlant pour qu'il descende de son lit, il le regarda dormir quelques secondes en songeant qu'il était beau et fin pour un garçon. Puis il fit volte-face, et alla prendre le matelas des mains de sa mère qui n'avait pas bougé, le regard dans le vide. Le «geek» revint, installa son lit occasionnel par terre, s'empara d'une couverture qu'il étendit sur Ventus.

«_C'est juste pour qu'il n'attrape pas froid_, se disait-il en rougissant. _Oui, sinon je vais me faire pourrir par mes parents. C'est ça_.»

Il était tout de même très attendri par ce tableau, un petit blond mignon comme un ange endormi sur son lit recouvert par ses soins, malgré le fait qu'il ne l'avouerait jamais même sous la torture. Il secoua la tête pour chasser les pensées un peu trop guimauves qui lui venaient à l'esprit, se glissa dans son lit d'appoint et tira la couette au dessus de lui.

En l'espace de quelques secondes, il s'endormit et rêva de zombies à déchiqueter toute la nuit. Étrangement, le mort-vivant qu'il combattait prit progressivement le visage de son père.

...

- Vanitas...

Sa mère lui touchait l'épaule, et la lui secouait pour qu'il se réveille. Bon sang, ils étaient en période de vacances, pourquoi voulait-elle qu'il se lève plus tôt que seize heures de l'après-midi ?

- Vanit-

- Ouais c'est bon j'me lève. Putain, 'font tous chier dans cette maison, grommela-t-il en s'enfonçant un peu plus dans son «lit».

La femme ne releva pas la phrase insultante et se retira. Le brun bâilla tellement longtemps qu'il en eut mal à la mâchoire, puis il se tourna vers son vrai lit où se trouvait Ventus. Le blondinet était mal coiffé («_Comme d'habitude_», ne put s'empêcher de penser Vanitas), les habits n'importe comment. Ils s'observèrent pendant un instant, yeux dorés contre pupilles bleues.

- 'Lut, lâcha enfin Ventus.

- Yo.

Le brun se leva, et au moment où il allait passer la porte, fut arrêté.

- Ma mère trompe mon père, chuchota Ventus, les yeux baissés.

Vanitas se tourna lentement vers le blond, porta également son regard sur le sol et sa main sur l'encadrement de la porte et soupira.

- Moi, c'est l'inverse.

Il se dirigea vers la cuisine, surprenant Ventus.

- M'man, pourquoi tu m'as réveillé ? Se plaignit Vanitas en se laissant lourdement tomber sur la chaise. Il n'est que onze heures quarante.

- Ton père et moi partons jusqu'à après-demain. On te laisse la maison, répondit-elle en faisant griller des tartines de pain.

Vanitas sursauta, passa sa main sur son bras et eut un sourire mi-triste mi-heureux.

- Alors comme ça tu fais confiance à cet imbécile, murmura-t-il.

- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?

- Je me demandais juste ce qu'on faisait de l'imbécile, improvisa le brun.

- Ventus ? Tu vas veiller sur lui, évidemment.

Le «geek», en train de siroter tranquillement du lait, recracha tout sur la nappe. Puis il s'écria :

- QUOI ? Tu veux que je fasse la baby-sitter ?

- N'exagère pas, Ventus a le même âge que toi ! En plus, il a un souci familial important.

- Ouais, il m'a dit.

- Tu te rends compte ? Heureusement que ça ne t'arrive pas, lança-t-elle en riant.

Vanitas eut l'impression qu'une boule en fonte tombait dans son estomac, mais il se força à avoir un petit sourire, malgré l'envie de crier la vérité.

- Nh, laissa-t-il échapper.

- Bref. Ne fais pas trop de dégâts pendant que je ne suis pas là. Je peux compter sur toi ?

- Oui. Évidemment.

...

Les parents partirent, Vanitas et Ventus restèrent, et le brun organisa bien sûr une soirée mémorable.

Eh oui, bien que ça ait fortement étonné Ventus, Vanitas avait des amis. Il éviterait dorénavant de l'exprimer à voix haute, histoire de ne pas se recevoir de nouveau une casserole pleine de pâtes en plein sur le front.

Le «geek» invita un groupe d'amis, comportant des gens étranges. Qui incrustèrent des gens. Qui incrustèrent des gens. En gros : ce fut un joyeux bordel. L'alcool coulait à flots, la drogue aussi, et la musique était forte.

Ventus déambulait entre les gens qui dansaient au rythme d'un son «dancefloor», et il cherchait Vanitas qu'il croyait avoir aperçu dans la cuisine. Et le blondinet ne s'était pas trompé : son hôte était devant la table, une bouteille de tequila devant lui et un joint à la bouche. Dès qu'il arriva, il attira le regard embué d'alcool de Vanitas.

- Ventus ?

- Oui. Tu as beaucoup bu, je me trompe ?

- Moiiii ? J'bois paas. Jaaaaamais, lâcha Vanitas avec un grand sourire.

Ventus, perturbé par l'expression de Vanitas qu'il ne lui avait jamais vu, posa sa main sur l'épaule de son vis-à-vis et s'inquiéta de sa santé.

- T'inquiiièèète, j'vais bien. Tu veux un buzz ?

- Oh. Je ne fume pas, dit innocemment Ventus.

- Moi non plus, assena le brun en tirant sur le joint. Tiens. Fais-moi plaisiiiiir.

Le blond commença à secouer la tête pour refuser, mais lorsqu'il vit l'air peiné du brun, il eut comme un sursaut d'estomac (Ayana : Ahaha, l'expression étrange...) et décida de s'emparer de la «cigarette» de son ami. Il tenta d'inspirer la fumée, mais il toussa à en cracher ses poumons la seconde d'après, déclenchant une grande hilarité chez son geek d'hôte.

- C'est dégueulasse ! Se plaignit-il.

- Nooon. C'est juste que t'es nul.

Des gens passaient derrière eux, sans se préoccuper plus que ça de la bouteille de tequila que descendait Vanitas à lui tout seul. Le brun réussit à attraper de la vodka, qu'il présenta au blond qui s'était assis à côté de lui.

- Si tu peux pas fumer, tu peux boire.

Vanitas était étonnamment loquace lorsqu'il était bourré et/ou shooté. Ventus était surpris de voir à quel point ça lui faisait plaisir de pouvoir parler ainsi à Vanitas, sans risquer une remarque déplaisante ou une absence de réponse. D'ailleurs, il venait juste de remarquer que la chemise blanche de Vanitas était à moitié ouverte, découvrant ainsi ses beaux pectoraux et son ventre plat («_Malgré sa minceur, il est quand même remarquablement bien foutu_» ne put s'empêcher de penser le blondinet en rougissant.).

Il tenta de faire abstraction de cette belle vue en prenant la vodka des mains de Vanitas, comme s'il était soudain contrôlé par quelqu'un d'autre. Ventus déboucha la bouteille, puis avala plusieurs gorgées à la suite, jusqu'à ce que Vanitas l'arrête, les yeux ronds.

- Eh ooooh, stop ! T'as une sacrée descente. Laisse-m'en un peu.

L'esprit embrumé et la tête qui tournait, Ventus lui passa la bouteille et se laissa aller sur sa chaise. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris de boire comme ça ? D'habitude, il était assez raisonnable, surtout en soirée. Mais là... était-ce Vanitas ?

Il n'eut pas le temps de penser plus que quelque chose entra dans son champ de vision. Les yeux dorés de son hôte se placèrent dans les siens, et Vanitas eut un sourire lorsqu'il aperçut l'expression gênée et perdue du blond.

- Tu veux encore un peu de vodka ?

Le blond acquiesça. Autant boire encore, au point où il en était.

Mais il ne s'attendait pas à se saouler de cette façon.

Abasourdi, il vit Vanitas lui lancer un petit regard, porter la vodka à sa bouche, puis se pencher sur lui. Le brun se mit à l'embrasser, laissant couler peu à peu l'alcool entre les lèvres du blond. Ventus ne s'y attendait pas et faillit tout recracher, et pourtant il resta immobile, incapable de bouger le moindre muscle. Il laissa échapper un petit gémissement interrogateur, mais son cerveau lui transmit une vague de plaisir.

Les deux eurent un frisson, le blond ferma les yeux pour apprécier et engloutit la boisson avec délice. Ils se séparèrent, et Vanitas s'empara du joint qu'il avait laissé traîner sur la table pour le porter à sa bouche.

- Et maintenant... je peux te faire fumer, si tu veux, laissa entendre le brun avec un sourire quelque peu pervers.

L'alcool métamorphosant les gens, Ventus sourit également et se lécha les lèvres dans un geste sensuel qui provoqua une levée de sourcils chez Vanitas, montrant à quel point il appréciait de voir un Ventus aussi docile et aussi désirable. Le brun inspira la fumée, mais ne l'avala pas.

Au contraire, il la souffla directement sur le nez du blondinet, qui huma avec appréhension. Lorsqu'il arrêta, Ventus rouvrit les yeux, puis sous l'effet de l'alcool, se mit à gémir :

- … C'est tout ?

Vanitas éclata de rire (!)**. Il lui tendit la «cigarette», au grand dam de Ventus.

- Vas-y, fume.

Le blond, boudeur, tourna la tête pour signifier qu'il refusait. Le brun eut un petit soupir, et s'assit à califourchon sur Ventus qui rougit. Il était léger, et pourtant il avait une présence inexplicable. Le blond tourna la tête vers le brun qui arborait un léger sourire tout à fait craquant.

Celui-ci tira sur le joint une fois de plus, embrassa de nouveau Ventus en relâchant la fumée. Mais à cet instant, le blond, enivré par la sensation que les lèvres de Vanitas lui procuraient, glissa sa main dans le cou de son hôte et sa langue dans la bouche du brun. Le «geek» ouvrit de grands yeux, resta inactif quelques secondes tellement il était choqué et, s'aperçevant que des papillons s'installaient dans son ventre, participa au baiser avec délice. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, essoufflés, Vanitas regarda longuement Ventus avec un regard embrumé et sortit :

- Je suis bourré, nan ?

Ventus rit.

- Moi aussi. Enfin je crois.

Le brun se leva et tira le blond pour qu'il quitte la chaise à son tour.

- On va danser ? Demanda le blond en titubant et en s'accrochant à Vanitas. J'suis pas en état je crois...

- Mais si, tu vas voir ! Lança le brun en finissant une bouteille de whisky qui gisait par terre.

Ils se rendirent (difficilement) dans la salle à manger, où tout le monde dansait. Les gens les accueillirent comme il se doit, en sifflant et en applaudissant Vanitas qui avait organisé la soirée. Celui-ci eut un immense sourire et délaissa Ventus pour se pendre au cou d'un grand garçon aux cheveux marrons. Le blond, largué, se laissa tomber à l'endroit où on l'avait lâché et se mit à observer autour de lui.

Une musique des îles s'installa, et le blond sentit sa mâchoire tomber lorsqu'il aperçut Vanitas collé au garçon sur lequel il s'était agrippé précédemment. Il se déhanchait, frottant son bassin à celui de l'autre qui semblait bien apprécier.

Y'avait pas à dire, Vanitas était totalement déchiré. Et en plus, quand il était bourré, il faisait absolument n'importe quoi.

Ventus sentit une profonde jalousie lui mordre le cœur. Comment osait-il s'engluer avec ce mec ? Ça n'avait aucun sens... ils venaient de s'embrasser. Vanitas était-il si volage que ça ? Dépité, il se leva et se ramassa par terre un peu plus loin.

Puis il décida de rentrer dans le jeu de Vanitas. Secouant la tête de droite à gauche, il se leva pour de bon, se dirigea vers la piste et s'accrocha au premier mec arrivé, qui fut un garçon aux cheveux rouges en pics.

Il lui envoya un sourire séducteur, se débarrassa de son propre tee-shirt qu'il envoya sur le canapé, et glissa ses mains sur les hanches du garçon qui commençait à s'exciter

(Ayana : Non, ils ne sont pas tous gays. Mais l'alcool fait beaucoup de changements et embrume l'esprit ! Et surtout, SURTOUT, vu la bouille de Ventus, ils peuvent bien changer de bord hein.). Ils dansaient collés-serrés, au rythme lancinant de la musique, attirants les regards de tout le monde.

Et également celui de Vanitas, qui s'arrêta net de danser avec le brun pour se ruer sur Ventus et l'arracher du mec aux cheveux rouges.

- Ehhh qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Cria-t-il à l'adresse du blond.

- La même chose que toi !

- Non, t'as pas le droit.

Les gens dansaient toujours et Ventus attira Vanitas à l'écart, dans la cuisine.

- Et pourquoi je n'aurais pas le droit ? Explosa-t-il lorsqu'ils furent au calme.

Vanitas détourna le regard pour fixer un joint écrasé à terre. Il ne répondit pas.

- Tu serais jaloux ? Enchaîna le blond en se rapprochant de lui.

- OUI ! Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça fait ? S'énerva son vis-à-vis. Ça t'amuse de te coller à ce gars là ? En plus, qu'est-ce que tu lui trouves ? Il a rien ! Rien du tout. C'est moche, des cheveux rouges ! Et puis pourquoi t'as enlevé ton tee-shirt ? T'es exhibitionniste ou quoi ? Rah ! C'est pas possible !

Le blond ouvrit de grands yeux au fur et à mesure de la tirade désespérée de son hôte, puis il éclata de rire.

- Non mais regarde-toi ! T'es jaloux, mais à un point... !

- Tais-toi ! Siffla Vanitas en le contournant et en se dirigeant vers la porte. Je sens que Terra m'appréciait bien, j'y retourne et...

Le blond se mit devant lui avec un sourire.

- Tu as cru que je laisserais y retourner ?

- Hein ?

- Assieds-toi.

- Non.

- Assieds-toi.

- J'ai pas envie.

Ventus prit les épaules de Vanitas et le força à s'asseoir. Il attrapa un joint d'une main, une bouteille de Malibu de l'autre main et s'installa sur Vanitas qui rougit avec un regard de colère.

- Maintenant j'ai besoin de toi.

- Pour ?

- Faut que tu m'apprennes à fumer. Et j'ai envie de boire aussi. Mais juste quand tu m'embrasses, lâcha-t-il doucement en s'approchant de Vanitas.

Après un petit silence, il entendit :

- Pourquoi pas, si tu m'obliges...

- Tu vois que tu as un cœur. Tes parents me disent sans cesse que tu es insensible.

- Un cœur ? Ça se mange ? Plaisanta le brun en cherchant les lèvres de Ventus.

Celui-ci rit et embrassa Vanitas.

- Non, mais il se pourrait bien que j'emprisonne le tien.

* * *

_Axel :_ Comment ça c'est horrible les cheveux rouges ?

_Ayana :_ C'était pour l'histoire, et puis c'est pas si-

_Vanitas :_ C'est moche les cheveux rouges. On dirait que t'as du piment sur le crâne.

_Axel :_ ...

_Ventus :_ Je SAIS fumer !

_Vanitas :_ Pas sûr.

_Ayana :_ On s'en fout les mecs ! Le prochain, je ne sais pas du tout quels couples je mettrais en scène ! Une idée ?

**VANITAS LAUGH ! 8D


	6. OneShot Six l SoRiku

**H**e**l**l**o**o**o**o**o** (après tant de mois d'absence, je tiens à m'excuser ! *s'aplatit sur le sol et rampe pour se faire pardonner*) ! :D

Je m'excuse aussi pour ce massacre au mot "Hello" situé un peu plus haut. J'ai eu une crise de Kikoololisme. Sorry.

Alors quoi de neuf, beeeen c'est la fin de l'été (phoque ! [PS : comprenez "fuck" 8] vouiiii]), et je passe en première L (yeehaaah ! sortez le champomy et les chamallows !). Sinon ben j'ai ENFIN continué ce fucking SoRiku qui traînait comme une vieille chaussette tout au fond de mes fictions. Voilà ce que ça donne.

Pas terrible mais bon... Aidez-moi à le corriger svp ! (formule de politesse et tout, t'as vu aiicht ?)

Marchi beaucoup pour ceux qui suivent (et qui ne sont pas nombreux haha !).

* * *

_**One Shot Six (SoRiku) : «L'été, ou le moment idéal pour attraper un coeur».**_

C'était l'été.

Pour l'entourage de Riku, cette période de l'année était la meilleure, et les raisons n'étaient pas très variées.

- Y'a pas de cours, expliqua Olette avec un immense sourire.

- Il fait chaud ! Hurla Pence en s'agitant.

- Les filles, se contenta de dire Hayner avec un regard très explicatif.

- On peut s'entraîner sans risquer la pluie, s'empressa d'ajouter Tidus.

- C'est la seule époque où on trouve des glaces à l'eau de mer, soufflèrent Axel et Roxas en se regardant joyeusement.

- Je peux montrer mes muscles à celles qui veulent les voir, lança Wakka.

- Les pastèques qu'ils vendent sur la plage ! Appuyèrent Kairi et Selphie.

- Pourquoi tu me parles ? répliqua froidement Seifer.

Bon, OK, là, il n'avait pas demandé à la bonne personne.

Donc l'ambiance des vacances se résumait à : l'absence de lycée, la drague, le temps et la bouffe.

Sauf pour une seule personne : Sora, son meilleur ami depuis des années.

- Ce que j'aime dans l'été ? Bredouilla celui-ci lorsque Riku lui posa la question.

- Oui, insista le jeune homme aux cheveux argentés en s'allongeant sur son lit.

- Rien. Je hais l'été.

Étonné, Riku ouvrit de grands yeux.

- Explique-moi pourquoi ! Je ne comprends pas. Tout le monde me vante les mérites de l'été, et tout ça. Sauf toi.

- Tout est lourd. Les gens ont chaud, sont heureux, se déplacent jusqu'à la plage, font des activités. Moi ça m'épuise. En plus, c'est l'époque où les couples se forment. Et comme les gens ne s'intéressent pas à moi, ça me rend morose. Voire carrément asocial. Alors que tu sais très bien que je ne suis pas du tout comme ça.

Ce flot de paroles avait seulement été murmuré, pourtant Riku avait entendu le moindre petit mot qu'avait prononcé son meilleur ami. L'argenté fut touché, et observa Sora pour essayer de comprendre ce qu'il n'avait pas pour attirer les autres.

Il était assez petit. Ses grands habits cachaient la véritable forme de son corps, et ses cheveux châtains (trop) longs faisaient exactement la même chose pour son visage et ses yeux. Pourtant, il possédait un caractère tout à fait adorable pour qui le connaissait, et ses sourires valaient tout l'or du monde.

- Riku ? S'interrogea le garçon inspecté des pieds à la tête.

- Quoi ?

- Rien, c'est juste que tu avais l'air perdu dans tes pensées. Au fait, tu te souviens que après-demain soir, il y a la fête organisée par le village ?

L'argenté le savait, oh oui. Il réfléchissait même au moyen de caser son meilleur pote avec une des jolies filles du village. Mais il savait que c'était impossible si Sora restait tel qu'il était : le brun faisait «peur», parce qu'il s'habillait long, était timide et réservé. Donc, la seule solution était...

- Me relooker ? S'étrangla Sora qui faillit cracher le verre d'eau qu'il tenait.

- Exactement ! Appuya Riku avec un sourire victorieux.

- Mais pourquoi ? C'est totalement inutile, je... je ne serais plus moi...

Riku se releva et fixa Sora en souriant. Celui-ci pensa fugitivement que son meilleur ami était vraiment beau, avec ces longs cheveux d'argent et ses yeux turquoises.

- Bien sûr que si, affirma le plus grand. Tu vas voir, je vais te transformer en sex-machine en moins de deux.

- Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir, et surtout de vouloir en être une, marmonna le brun avant de se faire emporter par la tornade-Riku.

_..._

Ils passèrent leur après-midi en ville, sous le soleil qui délivrait une chaleur écrasante malheureusement réfléchie par les pavés du sol. Les deux amis déambulèrent entre les magasins, Riku faisant quelques commentaires sur les vêtements et Sora secouant la tête à chaque proposition. L'argenté commença à en avoir assez de ce petit manège, donc il attaqua :

- Le programme, c'est les fringues, ensuite les cheveux. Si tu n'y mets pas du tien, je te jure que je te hanterai toute ta vie jusqu'à ce que tu acceptes d'essayer des tee-shirts et des shorts.

Le châtain, qui n'avait pas tellement envie de se faire harceler, bougonna quelque chose que Riku prit pour une autorisation. Le plus grand traîna donc son ami et lui choisissait des habits. Sora tenta de protester, mais un seul regard de son meilleur pote le fit ravaler ses commentaires. Il subissait donc les remarques sur son physique que Riku faisait et ne ripostait pas. Il ne le pouvait pas vraiment de toute façon, parce que tout ce que disait son meilleur ami sur son style vestimentaire était vrai. Désespéré, il voyait le tas de vêtements sur le bras de Riku prendre une taille démesurée, et au moment où il allait faire remarquer ce détail, l'argenté lui saisit le bras avec la main qui dépassait des habits et l'amena aux cabines d'essayage. Il le jeta dans l'une d'elles, puis lui posa toutes les fringues qu'il portait sur les bras. Sora faillit s'écrouler et se dit que Riku devait être fort physiquement pour supporter ce poids pendant longtemps.

- Allez, hop ! Dépêche-toi maintenant. Essaye ça, lança Riku en sortant de la pile un tee-shirt et un short.

En grognant, Sora s'exécuta. Le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs patientait à l'extérieur de la cabine, lorsqu'une fille vint l'aborder.

- Salut, dit-elle en le dévorant des yeux.

- Bonjour.

- Je m'appelle Naminé. Quel est ton nom ?

Elle commençait à lui taper sur les nerfs, mais il répondit poliment, en gardant toujours un œil sur la cabine où Sora s'affairait.

- Riku.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- J'attends, je suis avec quelqu'un, et puis je...

Elle lui coupa la parole en riant. L'argenté se demanda d'où elle sortait ce rire ignoble qui rassemblait la douceur d'un égorgement de cochon et l'intensité d'un avion à réaction (Ohh, rime ! / Conscience : Tais-toi et continue.).

- Oh ! Viens avec moi dans ce cas, tu as l'air de t'ennuyer.

- Pas du tout, je...

La dénommée Naminé lui attrapa la main, lui provoquant un frisson désagréable. Mais que faisait-elle ? Il se dégagea doucement et recula. Le visage de la fille se referma, et elle dit :

- Tu es avec ta petite copine, c'est ça ?

Riku soupira. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle l'énervait ! C'était sûrement le seul moyen pour qu'elle le lâche, alors il rétorqua, la mâchoire serrée :

- En effet. Laisse-moi, maintenant.

Mais l'enquiquineuse ne se laissa pas abattre. Naminé continuait de le noyer sous des paroles inintéressantes. Exténué de cette mascarade, il se dirigea droit sur la cabine de Sora.

- Riku ? Que fais-tu ? Couina la fille lorsqu'elle le vit s'éloigner.

- Je vais voir ma «copine», lâcha-t-il.

Puis, sans prévenir, Riku tira le rideau, pénétra dans la cabine et referma aussi sec la tenture. Sora, choqué, encore torse nu, avait stoppé tout mouvement lorsqu'il avait vu son ami l'argenté rentrer dans son espace. Riku ne put s'empêcher de le regarder, et il fut aussi surpris que le châtain, mais pas pour la même raison : Sora possédait un torse incroyablement attirant. Fin mais musclé, il avait également des abdominaux, ses pectoraux étaient légèrement bombés, mais le détail qui marqua le plus Riku, c'était cette énorme cicatrice, partant du haut droit de son ventre à son nombril, mais qui n'arrivait même pas à rendre ce torse repoussant.

- R-R-R-R-Riku mais pourquoi tu es rentré ? S'exclama Sora en rougissant et en tentant de cacher son ventre.

L'argenté mit plusieurs secondes à répondre.

- Une fille me tapait sur les nerfs. Mais dis-moi plutôt, je n'avais jamais vu ta cicatrice...

- Ah... Ouais. J'aime pas trop la montrer. Elle est moche, hein ? Dit Sora avec un pauvre sourire qui ne parvenait pas à cacher son malaise.

A sa grande surprise, Riku posa sa main sur son ventre, le faisant tressaillir. La fraîcheur de ses longs doigts faillit le faire gémir, mais il se retint et posa un regard interrogateur sur son ami. Quant à Riku, la douce chaleur du corps de Sora lui fit énormément de bien. Il sourit, arrachant un rougissement au châtain.

- Non, elle fait partie de toi. Tu n'es pas repoussant, bien au contraire.

- Ben... Merci, balbutia Sora qui ne savait pas trop comment prendre cette réplique et surtout comment faisait son cœur pour battre aussi vite.

Un silence s'étira. Voyant que l'argenté ne bougeait pas, et bien que ce contact lui plaisait bien plus qu'il ne l'avouait, Sora toussota et eut un sourire lui aussi.

- Euh Riku, tu sais que ta main m'empêche d'enfiler ce tee-shirt. Ce n'était pas toi qui voulait qu'on se dépêche ?

Cette phrase sortit l'argenté de sa torpeur. Il rougit, retira sa main et sortit en murmurant qu'il l'attendait dehors. Sora, qui ne l'avait jamais vu gêné, vit son sourire s'agrandir et passa le tee-shirt.

_..._

Après les essayages, ils se rendirent à la caisse avec les habits qu'ils avaient choisi, ou plutôt que Riku avait préféré, et ils croisèrent Naminé. La jeune fille faillit s'étouffer lorsqu'elle vit le mec qu'elle essayait de draguer précédemment avec un autre garçon, mais elle ne vint pas et ne fit aucun commentaire. Ils payèrent et partirent aussitôt.

Le coiffeur était extrêmement reconnu dans le milieu, et dès qu'il vit arriver Sora, il comprit qu'il y avait urgence et le fit passer en priorité. Après l'avoir fait asseoir dans un fauteuil, le coiffeur nommé Marluxia décida de s'occuper personnellement de ce cas.

- Alors mon garçon... Quelle genre de coupe veux-tu ?

Totalement perdu, Sora tourna la tête vers Riku, l'implorant de l'aider. Marluxia capta cet échange et un sourire pervers se dessina sur son visage.

- Oh. Je vois.

L'argenté, mal à l'aise, se raidit.

- Vous voyez quoi ?

- Vous deux, vous êtes... amis ?

- Ben oui, dit naïvement Sora.

Le rictus de Marluxia s'accentua, et Riku comprit la subtilité de sa question. Et aussi la boulette de Sora. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse répliquer, un blond aux cheveux longs passa à côté de Marluxia, l'embrassa rapidement et s'en alla en lançant un très net :

- Alors Marlulu, tu dragues ? Fais gaffe, je vais être jaloux.

Choqués, Sora et Riku étaient aussi rouges l'un que l'autre. Marluxia le remarqua et éclata de rire.

- Oui, oui, pour répondre à votre question muette et totalement idiote, je suis homosexuel. Cela vous gêne-t-il ? Si vous préférez, vous pouvez demander à changer de coiffeur.

- Ce n'est pas la peine, balbutia Sora, ça n'influe pas sur votre aptitude à coiffer les gens, donc pour moi c'est bon.

En bavardant, il lui coupa les cheveux, en disant à Riku de fermer les yeux pour qu'il ait la surprise. Au bout d'une demie-heure, l'artiste avait terminé son œuvre. L'argenté eut donc l'autorisation de regarder le résultat.

- Alors, ça me va bien ? Demanda Sora, curieux.

Riku ne parvint même pas à répondre à cette simple question. Le résultat était tout à fait surprenant et magnifique. Les mèches de Sora étaient maintenant plus courtes, les cheveux mieux nourris et brillants. La frange qu'il avait sur le front avait été coupée, et seules quelques mèches venaient échouer entre les magnifiques yeux d'un bleu océan du châtain. Et également, l'ensemble de la coupe semblait défier la gravité, avec une grâce peu commune. Cette coupe seyait parfaitement à Sora et achevait la transformation complète du châtain en une belle créature sexy.

L'argenté en était bouche bée, et Marluxia le comprenait bien. Il avait fait un travail étonnant et était très fier de lui. Satisfait, il caressa la joue de Sora en souriant.

- Ton «ami» est tellement ébloui par ta beauté qu'il n'arrive même plus à réfléchir, mon chou.

Et contrairement à la réaction de surprise et de gêne que Riku attendait de Sora, celui-ci éclata de rire et se retourna vers lui.

- Alors, ça me va ?

- C... C'est parfait, murmura Riku, les yeux grands ouverts et le regard posé sur son ami. Avec ça, si tu ne fais pas craquer les gens, je ne comprends pas !

Après avoir chaleureusement remercié Marluxia, Sora prit son numéro pour une raison qui échappa complètement à Riku et ils partirent, pour rentrer chez le châtain.

- Merci beaucoup, Riku ! S'exclama Sora pendant que le vent venait s'infiltrer dans ses cheveux, créant un effet hypnotisant sur l'argenté. Si tu n'avais pas été là, je n'aurais jamais pu changer à ce point.

- De rien, le taquina l'argenté. Un pur beau gosse comme moi ne peut s'empêcher de magnifier tout autour de lui.

Sora rit et lui donna une petite tape sur l'épaule. Puis soudain il se rembrunit, et regarda le ciel d'un air songeur.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? S'inquiéta Riku.

- Ben... C'est bientôt la fête. Tu te souviens ?

Oh oui, l'argenté s'en souvenait. L'année précédente, il avait réussi à embrasser la fille la plus en vue de la ville, Kairi. Il n'était pas fier de cet exploit, mais les autres avaient pour habitude de lui rappeler et de le traiter en être respectable à cause de ça. Pourtant, Riku n'avait absolument aucun sentiment pour cette fille certes gentille, mais insipide. Donc l'argenté s'était promis de ne draguer personne cette année.

- Oui, bien sûr. Pourquoi ?

- Tu crois que les filles vont plus s'approcher de moi, maintenant ?

- Quelle question, évidemment ! Tu as enfin révélé ta beauté naturelle. Elles vont toutes te sauter dessus.

En disant cela, Riku essaya de comprendre quel était ce pincement au cœur qui le prenait. Il s'était promis de rendre Sora beau, et c'était ce qu'il avait fait. Et il avait trop bien réussi, la preuve : lui-même, un garçon, le trouvait très attirant. Ce gamin était adorable, et en plus, maintenant qu'il était aussi craquant, Riku sentait une étrange sensation dans son estomac.

Soudain, sa tête lui tournait, et il avait chaud. Sa cage thoracique comprimait complètement son cœur, il avait du mal à respirer, il se sentait mal. Son sang pulsait si fort qu'il avait l'impression que son cerveau cognait sa boîte crânienne pour en sortir. Il n'eut pas le temps de prévenir Sora qu'il perdit connaissance, en plein milieu de la rue.

_..._

La première chose qu'il aperçut lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, ce fut le regard embué de son meilleur ami. Qui écarquilla ses superbes pupilles.

- Oh, Riku ! Enfin ! Hurla le châtain en se jetant dans les bras de l'argenté surpris.

Le concerné ne s'en plaignit pas : il adorait les contacts avec Sora, il ne pouvait pas le nier. Ce dernier sentait un mélange de mangue et de produits à cheveux, mais ça n'était pas désagréable, et Riku referma ses bras sur son ami tremblant, qui se releva rageusement.

- Non mais ça va pas de s'évanouir comme ça ? Tu veux que je meure d'une crise cardiaque ou quoi ? Continua de crier Sora qui se fichait totalement des gens qui passaient et qui le regardaient comme si ils voyaient un fou furieux. Ne recommence jamais ça !

- M-mais Sora... balbutia l'argenté.

- Tais-toi ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? As-tu des problèmes de santé ?

- Non, je pense que c'est parce que je n'ai pas mangé ce matin, ria nerveusement Riku.

Il pensait apaiser son ami, mais au contraire, il se reçut une beigne magistrale. C'était qu'il avait de la force quand il le fallait.

- Imbécile ! S'époumonait Sora. Tu n'as pas honte de te gâcher la santé comme ça ? Crétin ! Tu es un inconscient !

Le châtain le releva non sans un regard furieux.

- Ne t'avise plus jamais de manquer un petit-déjeuner, sinon je te jure que je t'explose la tête. C'est clair ?

Sora paraissait très cool et tête en l'air, mais à cet instant précis, il avait une aura absolument terrifiante. On pouvait presque voir les tentacules de colère sortir de son corps. Riku ne put qu'opiner, non sans penser que son ami était d'une sensualité torride lorsqu'il était furieux. Il se mit aussitôt à se demander pourquoi il pensait de telles choses : il réagissait totalement bizarrement depuis quelques heures. Déjà, cette histoire de cicatrice... quand il y repensait, il avait _dragué_ Sora en lui disant un truc mielleux du genre «tu es beau même avec ce truc sur ton ventre». Il se sentait un peu bête, mais pourtant il ne regrettait pas du tout cette réaction, même s'il essayait.

Que se passait-il ? Son corps essayait-il de lui dire quelque chose ?

Cette question le poursuivit pendant toute la journée suivante. Il vit son meilleur ami l'après-midi, et cette sensation de chaleur le poursuivait, ainsi que ce pincement au cœur. Riku ne comprenait pas, pas du tout. Pourquoi se sentait-il si mal ? Sora sembla s'en rendre compte et s'inquiéta, mais l'argenté le rassura malgré ses inquiétudes. Riku préférait garder ça pour lui tant qu'il ne saurait pas ce qui lui arrivait.

Il se sentait pitoyable, et le pire, c'était qu'il n'avait aucune idée du pourquoi.

_..._

La ville se préparait à la fête. Les banderoles commençaient à orner les lampadaires, les enfants couraient dans les rues en lançant des confettis, les adultes montaient les stands pour le soir. La musique étouffée s'entendait dans toutes les rues, et les électriciens installaient les enceintes pour pouvoir écouter du son. Et les adolescentes s'enfermaient dans leurs chambres, histoire de mettre deux heures à se préparer.

Riku, quant à lui, s'était juste peigné, mis du parfum, lavé les dents et avait changé de vêtements. Puis il était parti rejoindre Sora. Lorsqu'il le vit arriver, il sentait les habituels pincement au cœur et retournement d'estomac.

- Salut, dit-il joyeusement.

Le châtain le regarda longuement, puis détourna les yeux.

- … Salut.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Rien.

A cet instant, un son déchira l'air : la fête commençait. Riku, tentant de mettre de côté ses étranges problèmes de santé de côté, prit le bras de Sora et l'entraîna vers le coin des jeunes, où ils retrouvèrent Pence, Olette, Hayner, Roxas et Axel. Ce dernier eut un sourire en les voyant arriver, et leur fit un signe de la main.

- Hey, bande de noobs ! Tu es bien beau Sora. T'as été chez le coiffeur ?

- Ouaip', lança Sora heureux de pouvoir raconter quelque chose et surtout que quelqu'un s'intéresse à lui.

Riku s'assombrit. Le châtain semblait parfaitement normal avec Axel. Que se passait-il sous son nez et qu'il ne comprenait pas ?

Ça n'était pas très important, pourtant l'argenté n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose.

Riku ne s'en rendait probablement pas compte, mais au fur et à mesure que Sora parlait de lui et de sa transformation, plus la sensation de son estomac s'accentuait. Il ressentait le besoin de s'isoler, de s'éloigner de ces gens avec qui Sora s'entendait si bien. Le châtain réagissait bizarrement avec lui, mais avec Axel il était totalement normal et détendu. A présent la tête lui tournait.

Perdu sur ses émotions et sur les sensations qui le prenaient, il s'excusa et sans même attendre la réponse de ses amis il s'enfuit, disparaissant dans la foule.

Que ressentait-il pour Sora réellement ? Il pensait que Sora était sexy, il l'avait inconsciemment dragué, et par dessus tout il subissait d'étranges sensations depuis la transformation.

Il bousculait les gens, s'approchant de plus en plus de la sortie du village.

Et pourquoi Sora ne lui parlait pas ? Avait-il fait quelque chose qui l'aurait vexé ? Peut-être que la façon dont il avait réagi dans les cabines d'essayage l'avait choqué. En même temps, Riku s'était étonné lui-même. S'il fallait qu'il s'excuse pour que son meilleur ami lui reparle, il le ferait, malgré le fait qu'il ne regrette pas du tout ce geste.

Courant à perdre haleine, il s'enfonça dans la nuit noire, dans une rue dépourvue de lampadaires. L'ambiance sombre de ce lieu l'apaisa aussitôt. Il se laissa tomber près d'un mur, et ramena ses jambes sous son menton.

Le son de _Champagne Showers_ (LMFAO) parvenait à ses oreilles, l'empêchant de penser à sa relation avec Sora. Pourtant, son estomac était encore torturé, et son cœur lui faisait mal. Quant à la douleur qui envahissait sa tête, elle était extrêmement forte.

Il passa ses bras autour de ses jambes, puis enfonça sa tête entre celles-ci. Un peu apaisé, et la musique étouffée par ses bras, il put réfléchir. Réfléchir à ses sentiments.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il déplia ses jambes et appuya sa tête contre le mur. Il avait réfléchi, et ne voyait qu'une seule explication logique : il était amoureux de son meilleur ami. Les larmes qui avaient roulé toutes seules sur ses joues suite à cette révélation en avaient été la preuve.

Riku, le soi-disant beau gosse du village, craquait pour Sora, son meilleur ami autrefois introverti et flippant.

Il eut un pauvre sourire, qui fut entouré de nouveau de deux rivières de larmes. Son sourire s'effondra et bien contre sa volonté, il lâcha un petit gémissement de désespoir. Il aimait un autre homme ! Enfin si on considérait Sora comme un homme... C'était plutôt un ange.

Tandis qu'il réfléchissait et pleurait comme une madeleine tout seul, dans une rue sombre, il entendit quelqu'un appeler son nom. Pris de panique parce qu'il ne voulait qu'on le voit dans cet état-là, il se leva et courut à l'opposé de l'endroit d'où venait la voix.

Il courait à en perdre haleine, sans savoir où il allait, les yeux rouges et gonflés, à fuir une voix. Soudain, Riku percuta quelqu'un.

Son ange.

- Riku ? Où t'étais passé ? Hurla le châtain lorsqu'il reconnut son ami. On était morts d'inquiétude, et... !

Il s'interrompit, les yeux écarquillés.

- Mais, Riku... Tu pleures ?

L'argenté en avait assez de son cœur qui s'emballait pour un oui ou pour un non, et il était exaspéré par le fait que Sora l'ait vu pleurer.

- Oui, et alors ? Je pleure quand je suis désespéré, comme tout le monde.

- Désespéré ?

- Laisse tomber, lâcha l'argenté en essayant de le contourner.

Mais Sora était têtu et voulait savoir ce qu'il arrivait à son meilleur ami. Il lui attrapa le bras fermement, et le forca à se retourner vers lui.

- Eh oh ! Un meilleur ami, ça existe pour ces cas-là, je me trompe ? Dis-moi ce qui tracasse, mon vieux, je pourrais peut-être t'aider.

- Non, tu ne peux pas ! S'énerva Riku en se défaisant de l'emprise de son meilleur ami. C'est impossible que tu m'aides !

- Explique-moi quand même, insista Sora.

- Le problème, c'est que je t'aime, voilà ! Cria Riku en sentant ses larmes remonter. Tu comprends maintenant ? Je viens de m'en rendre compte. Et j'en suis désolé. Je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles plus me voir, que tu me détestes, mais j'ai une seule chose à te demander : ne m'ignore pas.

Sora était pétrifié, comme si il avait été transformé en pierre d'un coup. Il regardait Riku avec de grands yeux et les joues rouges.

L'argenté baissa la tête, recula de quelques pas, puis lança :

- Tu seras toujours mon meilleur ami.

Puis il fit volte-face, et commença à courir. Mais, à sa grande surprise, un bras le rattrapa une nouvelle fois. Un nouvel espoir dans le cœur, l'argenté se retourna lentement, faisant dorénavant face à un ange dont la tête était baissée.

- Sora... ?

Puis, soudain, le châtain se mit à hurler :

- Et tu ne me laisses même pas te répondre ?

- Euh... Ben... Vas-y.

- Est-ce que ça change quelque chose si... je t'aime aussi ?

Riku tomba des nues.

- Tu... m'aimes ?

- Non, j'déconne. Bien sûr que je t'aime, abruti !

L'argenté sentit un sourire incontrôlable monter sur ses lèvres. Un bonheur sans égal emplit tout son être, et pour la première fois depuis des jours, il se sentit bien. Sora l'aimait. La personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde ressentait la même chose pour lui. Peut-être pas autant, mais bon.

Riku rougit.

- Je... je peux t'embrasser ?

Sora le fixa sans rien dire pendant quelques secondes, puis explosa de rire. Il riait tellement qu'il en pleurait, tant et si bien que Riku se sentait complètement ridicule.

- Mais... arrête de rire, s'il-te-plaît...

- Hahaha... Quelle question débile ! Bien sûr que tu peux m'embrasser.

Et Riku ne se le fit pas dire deux fois : il se rapprocha de son meilleur ami en essuyant ses larmes, parce que voilà, ça ne fait pas très cool de chialer quand on embrasse quelqu'un, puis il s'empara avec avidité de ses lèvres. Comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Sora répondit avec plaisir à ce baiser, puis gémit entre les lèvres de son compagnon quand celui-ci colla son bassin au ventre du châtain (Ayana : Ben ouais, Sora c'est un nain à côté de Riku. / Conscience : Insulte pas Sora. / Ayana : Gloups, ok.). Restant quelques instants comme ça, ils ressentirent le même bonheur, celui de serrer l'être aimé.

- Joli bécotage, hurla Axel qui à priori était là depuis le début.

Etonnés, Sora et Riku le regardèrent, et s'aperçurent en rougissant que tous leurs amis étaient là.

- C'est mignoooooooooon, fit une Kairi hystérique.

- Ooh, souffla Sora rouge pivoine.

- Ignore-les, murmura Riku en le serrant plus fort. Je t'aime, c'est le plus important.

Le châtain le regarda quelques instants sans rien dire, puis il sourit.

- Oui.

* * *

_Roxas :_ HEIN ? J'APPARAIS PAS ?

_Ayana :_ Mais si ! T'es cité... deux fois.

_Roxas part bouder._

_Ayana :_ Désolée mon ptit sucre, mais tu peux pas être tout le temps le perso principal des histoires !

_Sora :_ J'étais un thon avant, non ?

_Riku :_ Oui.

_Sora :_ Merci mon amour, ça me touche. Puisque c'est ça, pas de baise pendant un mois.

_Riku part se suicider quelque part._

_Ayana :_ Voili voilouuu ! Merci d'avance pour les gens qui liront. Des idées pour le prochain couple ? :)


End file.
